BMOC 6 A 12 Page Letter
by David D. Amaya
Summary: In the sixth offering of the Big Mutant On Campus series, Alea Kaulalona writes to her father back home in Hawaii about the Generation X kids trip to the Xavier Institute in Upstate New York.
1. Chapter 1

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
**_Chapter 1_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

_Welina me ke aloha Daddy,_

_When I decided which day I was going to use to write this letter, Ms. Frost suggested I try a new way to utilize my abilities, so I am going to write this letter as my thoughts come to me, but since I can't lug this notepad everywhere, I am going to try to write most of it using telekinesis._

_This is weird! I'm looking at this pen write what I want on it's own! This reminds me of that Harry Potter Book and I'm writing for the Daily Prophet! I hope I don't turn into a beetle!_

_It's been a weird couple of weeks here at the kula hãnai. We're all beginning to get the hang of the routine, and the regulars here at Xavier's, but I don't think I'll ever get used to Angelo's smoking or Monet's royal airs. Don't get me wrong, they're all good people. Everyone has their way, and if we can get used to Iakona's attitude I think Peike can get used to Kewalaka & Nakanaela's chivalry. (she still gets a slight start when they open doors for her, Monet and Me ;)_

_Then there is Jubes. (Heavy sigh!) The contradiction in terms herself!_

_She enjoys doing her nails, she's very sweet and kind._

_Then she plots like Snidely Whiplash! _

_She's like a mountain lion with a pretty pink bow. Cute but **dangerous**._

_I think her real kãhuli hiki is practical joking! I'd like to tell you what she did to Sean, but that's a yarn I'll have to spin in person!_

_Let's just say the next time you stop for a visit, wear your civvies and bring an extra change of socks. (JUST TRUST ME, MAKUAKANE!)_

_Right now, we're getting ready to head for a visit with the Varsity Team (As Jubes would say!) we're going in a caravan, of Ms. Frost's limo, Sean's jeep, and the Escalade._

_'Ãkena Keneka and Kulo are back at the White House for his sister Andromeda's B-Day Party. We all got her a few gifts. I hope she likes them. They'll catch up to us by the time we get there._

_So, I got the Conn, with Yoink at my starboard, in the XO's chair, as Artie & Leach are strapped in the back watching DVDs till we get there. Jubilee, Paige, & Penny are in Sean's jeep and the rest of the gang piled into Ms Frost's limo._

_Jay, though, told me he still has a few things he needs to work out so he's going to ride his Harley to the Institute. I know what you're going to say makuakane, but you know how much riding his bike helps to clear his head, or I'd talk him out of riding that kind of distance this time of year._

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Island Gal! You guys all set?"

"Yea, Jubes, we're ready! Right little angels?"

An image of three race cars lined up along the starting line appeared.

"Artie and Leach ready!" was the reply from the back seat.

"Oui, I'm all set, too, Alea." Yoink replied from the shotgun position, already having his PSP playing a movie.

"Okay, Kewalaka. Nakanaela, Iakona, I'll see you guys there. Have a good trip."

"Will do 'Lea," Nathan leans through the driver's side doorway to give her a hug farewell.

"Just be careful, Alea. It's a long drive."

"Mãlama pono," she tells Jay with a hug and kiss. "Ride safely, Iakona." After he shuts the door she returns to the letter she is writing telepathically.

* * *

_And we're off, Daddy. I'll finish this Kūkai leka when we get there. Talk to you again real soon._

Putting away her letter to her father. She starts the black SUV and pulls behind the white limousine and the green jeep as the motorcycle joins the group on their journey to Upstate New York and a weekend visit with the X-Men.

* * *

_See, Daddy! I'm back already! Didn't all those miles and hours of driving seem to fly by? I hope you didn't miss me, too much. Where did I leave off?_

_Oh, yea! Our trip. Well, once we got there everyone was outside waiting for us. And I mean EVERYONE! As we pulled into port, Jubilee leaped out and was instantly into Scott & Jean's arms, then to Logan, and the rest of the Varsity team…._

* * *

"So, Wolvie, how's the 'rents been coping without the services of the mean widdle kid!"

"It WAS quieter around here, that's for damn sure!" Logan replied between puffs of his cigar. "I can finally watch a whole Maple Leafs game without a fight over the remote!"

"Admit it, you like watchin' Jeopardy an' Wheel of Fortune!" she replied as she softly jabs him in the gut, while the rest of the student's pile out of the three vehicles.

"Okay, newbies!" Jubilee announced. "I gots to intro you to the rest of the varsity starting lineup! That's Popsicle, Betsy, Worthington, Hayseed, Sr., _that's Paige's big bro_, The Hankster, and Doc. Reyes. Guys these are the rest of the Rookies! Watt 'n' Secret Agent, Dude'll be here a bit later. There's Alea, Yoink, Nuff and Jay-" She stopped suddenly as he wasn't there. "Hey, _where Jay at?_"

Looking over their shoulders the students finally noticed the motorcycle didn't arrive with the group.

"Eye, lass. I hope he didn't get lost."

"No, Mr. Cassidy," Nathan spoke up. "He said he had some things he had to take care of. He'll be here by eleven-thirty."

"Like what kind of things, Nakanaela?"Alea asked.

"He didn't tell me," He replied. "I _thought_ he'd told you."

"Well he didn't, the lôlô! I'll call to see where he's at." She retrieved her cell phone out of her coat and dialed a number by heart, but suddenly "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer sounded from the Escalade.

"Damn, he must have dropped his phone in here before we left. I don't think he knows any of our numbers by heart yet."

"Was Mr. Delano not aware that we conduct our annual physical examinations today with Dr. McCoy and Dr. Reyes?"

"I mentioned it to him hier après-midi, Madame Frost. But I guess that's why he chose this day to run his courses."

"Whatever do you mean by that statement, Mr. MacKenzie?"

"There is something you have to understand about him. Jason is very, _compliqué_, but his core belief is that his trust must be earned. Dr. McCoy, Dr. Reyes," He addressed the two doctors. "Je veux dire ceci d'aucune manière offensive, but he's never met you, and no one he values can vouch for you, so he cannot trust you with his medical records. He would have found his own docteur qu'il peut espérer."

_**"Like whom!" **_

_**

* * *

**_"Nice office, Doc. Here, these are for you, they're from all of us."

"Why, thank you very much, Jason!" Dr. Amy Cho, MD happily accepted the large bouquet of red and white roses with the large novelty stethoscope in the center, from her friend and soon to be first private practice patient. "These are very lovely," She inhaled their fragrance deeply then gave him a hug in appreciation. "I'm glad you like the clinic, Jay. I'm just elated I found an office that would take on a doctor fresh out of residency and set up shop. You'll like the doctor who runs this clinic, she used to be with the ER at OMOM in New York City."

"Is she here?"

"No, she said she had to perform an _'overcrowded house call,'_ whatever that meant. Now then, the radiologist is waiting for you to do the X-rays, I'll just put this on my desk and look over your file while you're at it. I assume you want the works?"

"As long as you don't smack me in the knee with that rubber tomahawk, Doc."

* * *

_...So while we wait for the prodigal son to make his return, we are about to get our check-ups out of the way. Excuse me, makuakane, it's my turn, I'll tell you how it turns out._

* * *

"When did you have your appendix removed, Alea?"

"On board the _'Rubin James'_ when I was 11, Dr. McCoy."

"How did you lose your Lateral Incisor and Cuspid?"

"My what, Dr. Reyes?"

"Your missing teeth, Nathan."

"Oh, those, we were watching a NYPD cricket game in Queens when I got nailed by a home run shot. How the hell do you get maimed watching a game named after a bug?"

"How did you obtain that scar on your Tibialis anterior?"

"Ce qui vous a indiqué?

"The scar on your left shin, Stewart."

"Dégagement de pingouin. A penguin bite, Dr. McCoy."

"That bump on your head is completely gone, Jay. But you're right, that was a funny prank to play on someone!"

"Thanks, Doc. Now tell Alea that!"

"How long ago did you suffer this broken clavicle?"

"A couple years ago, back when I was figure skating with Kewalaka. We stopped competing after that. But we did come in second in our group!"

"Jay, are you allergic to any medications?"

"No, but Codeine makes me hallucinate."

"Why was your jaw wired shut for so long?"

"Après Alea conscience regagnée, SHE DECKED ME FOR DROPPING HER! _Rien, vous penseriez que j'étais Jay!" _

"Oh, my stars and garters!"

"Oui, Docteur, j'ai vu ces prochains, et alors je n'ai _vu rien!_"

"Oh no, Nathan. That's nothing a subtle change in diet and some aerobic exercise can't fix inside two weeks."

"Thanks, Doctor. That's a big relief!"

"I wish I could be of more help to you, Jay. I know you're sensitive about your medical records, but if you allow me to discuss this with a specialist I know-"

"_**NO**_! The fewer people that know about this the better! That's why I came all this way, I was planning on telling their doctor to just fuck off, but the Admiral convinced me I needed to get a full check-up. I told him, like I told you last night, I can't have total strangers peaking into my past like they're reading a comic book, Amy!"

"Jason, **you** don't understand. That is the strongest bond in the medical profession. The doctor-patient relationship is the foundation of modern medical ethics, Jason!

"The doctor who runs this clinic keeps all the records locked up tight, and your jacket is labeled 'Restricted Access,' as per your request.

"We discussed this, you have the right to request the restrictions you placed on your medical information, to whom I disclose what about your records, and how you want me to communicate with you about your medical matters. Therefore, I cannot disclose anything about your medical history without your expressed consent. No one can look into your records, not even the police without a legal reason and a court order!

"But as your personal physician I will do _everything_ to benefit my patient and I believe other specialists can help, but only _if_ you trust me to allow me to consult with them. But, I _will_ live up to that trust as long as you allow me to be your medical doctor, Jason."

"It is _**YOU**_ who don't understand. You know how much I **HATE** doctors! I can't put my faith in someone who I can't trust, and a medical license ain't never gonna earn either!

I trust _**you**_. Amy, because you've _**earned it!**_ You just _**also**_ happen to be one I have enough faith in to ask to be my physician."

"Thanks for the glowing endorsement, Jason!"

"_You know what I mean, Amy._"

"I guess I do, Jay. Well, if I can't change your mind, we're done with the exam. Please get dressed and meet me in my office so we can discuss this further."

* * *

_End of Chapter One_

**_©David D. Amaya 2010_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
**_Chapter 2  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

"Once again, I would like to thank you on behalf of all of us for the use of your expertise and the skills you demonstrated this day, Cecelia," Then Henry McCoy kissed the fellow doctor's hand.

"Thanks for the smooth talk, Hank," Dr. Reyes replied with a warm smile as they replaced all the used medical equipment. "You know, that new boy Nathan did that as well. Makes a gal feel appreciated. I'm at least glad we are finished so quickly."

"Well, there is the matter of young Mr. Parkman and Agent Nichols, they shall be arriving shortly, but I could conduct both examinations if you wish to leave so soon."

"Thanks Hank. You see, I want to check up on that new doctor down at the clinic. Nice kid, fresh out of residence. You'd like this one, except this doctor went to Yale."

"I shall look forward to meeting this fellow Ivy Leaguer, Cecelia. If for no other reason I would like to send some friendly hate mail for the annual Harvard-Yale game.

"By the way, who is this Yalie?"

* * *

"Dr. Cho, I got to get going, Alea's probably assembled a search party for my dumb ass by now, since I lost my phone. It's been a fun experience," Jason Delano informed his friend/doctor. "I especially enjoyed the part where you placed that _ice cold stethoscope_ on my back without warning me!"

Amy Cho, MD grinned sheepishly as she walked her friend/patient to the front door. "I'm sorry, Jay. I'll warm it next time.

"You know, I'm not sure this is an accepted practice by the AMA, but-"

She wrapped Jason in her arms and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you, Jay!" She whispers in his ear as tears well up in her eyes. "For _everything_."

"You're welcome, Amy," he whispers back. _"Anything for mi familia_.

"**Although**, you could have just given me a lollypop like _other_ doctors!"

She releases him to find a sly, but friendly grin, but she punches his arm anyway. Then he gently grabs both her hands and softly kisses each, then looks deep into her eyes and addresses her soul.

"If you _ever_ need anything, and I mean **ANYTHING**," he softly squeezes her hands to emphasize his pledge. "I'm the first person you look up! There ain't a _**DAMN THING**_ I _won't _do for mine!"

"Except maybe pass English class?" She replied with a sly grin of her own.

"Oh! The doctor make a funny! You know, you Ivy Leaguers need to dumb 'em down for us barrio rats!"

Suddenly the door opened and revealed the doctor who owns the clinic, shivering in the early afternoon cold.

"Oh, Cecelia," Amy exclaimed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You're back so soon! Perfect timing, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special.

"Jay this is Dr. Cecelia Reyes, MD. This is her clinic. Cecelia, this is my very good friend and my first patient, Jason Delano."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Reyes," he says as he takes her hand and like his friend and Dr. McCoy before him, kisses it in a gesture of deep gratitude. "I would like to thank you for taking a chance on a great young doctor."

"Why, thank you very much, Jason," She is very moved, it isn't every day a Boricua gal from the Bronx gets treated like a fairy tale princess three time in a day. _Unless you count kissing all those damn frogs._ She muses. Then she remembers his name. "Amy must be a great young doctor if you trust her with your medical records. I guess Stewart was right."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Is that what you were all morning, Cecelia, the Xavier Institute?" Amy asked. "You should have said something. Alea, Nathan and Stewart are all great friends of mine! I could have helped you with your exams."

"Wait a second," Jay interjected. "_**YOU**_ are the doctor for the Varsity team! Or are you _**ON**_ the Varsity team?"

"I told them I don't play _that game,_ but I help out when the kids need a check-up or they get the sniffles."

"I bet you don't even give out lollypops!"

"_**JAY**_!" Amy exclaimed and gave him a swift elbow to the ribs.

"_HELL NO_!" Dr. Reyes replies. "Hank does though!"

* * *

_Just in case you were wondering, the three of us were each given a clean bill of health. That's when Kulo and 'Ãkena Keneka showed up, and **BOY** did Cyrus have a story to tell us…!_

* * *

"Welcome back you two!"

"Thanks, Jean," The son the President of the United States of America hugs her warmly. "At least I got to _walk through_ the front door this time!"

She then embraced his assigned Secret Service agent in the same way.

"It is a pleasure to be back, Jean," Kordel Nichols hugs the X-Woman. "I see the whole roster is in residence today."

"Yes," she answers as she leads them through the mansion. "Some old friends from Excalibur arrived from Muir Island just before the kids. So, since we have over 30 here with us, we decided to have a barbecue outside."

_**"In the middle of February?"**_

"Well, as you guys know we have a weather-controlling friend who just _happened_ to have helped with the updated forecast," she informs them with a playful smile, then ruffles Cyrus' hair. "So kiddo, how was your sister's birthday party?"

"It was a blast, for _her_ anyway. But there was this one little problem, though."

"Like what, Sweetie?"

"One of Kryptonite's gifts raised a security issue with the Agent-In-Charge," Agent Nichols answered for him.

"What kind of security issue, Kordel?"

Cyrus pointed into the opened RecRoom door in response.

"Oui, mes amis, dis were de Cajun clean you out!"

Remy LeBeau leans over the pool table and measures with his cue stick for an intricate four-ball trick shot. Suddenly he hears a young boy's voice from the hallway door.

_" 'Cause it looks a lot like that guy!"_

Looking up from his shot he sees Cyrus Parkman in the doorframe pointing to one of his friends seated behind him. Kordel and Jean then appeared in the doorway to the RecRoom.

"Bienvenue en arrière, Cyrus, Homme d'agent secret! Look like you make escape from Executive Imprisonment, an' in one piece dis time, non?"

Cyrus walked in the room and gave him a hug, then Kordel shook his hand. "Hi ya, Remy! _Comment allez-vous ce jour beau_?"

"Not half bad les jeunes François un, maintiennent le bon travail!" he said as he ruffled his hair. "Dis 'ol Cajun jus' hustlin' change from theses po' suckers while de's in town. Oh, si vous m'excuseriez, des amis," He then completed his trick shot, winning the game, then tossed Nightcrawler his cue as he and Colossus got up from their stools to meet the new faces.

"Cyrus, Kordel, I'd like you to meet Kurt Wagner and Piotr Rasputin," Jean introduces them. "They are with Excalibur, the European arm of the X-Men. Kurt, Petey, this is Special Agent Kordel Nichols, US Secret Service, and Cyrus Parkman, they are new to Generation X."

"Hallo, willkommenes firend."

"Ich bin sehr erfreut, Kurt. Sie zu treffen."

"Zdravstvuyte."

"Ochen priyatno, Piotr."

"Glad to meet you, Pete, Kurt. It's always nice to meet new faces, but I have a personal question if you don't mind, Kurt?"

"Ja was Sie würde wissen wollen?"

"Why is the 12-Inch version of you called a '_Bamf Doll_'?"

Phoenix, Nightcrawler, and especially Colossus, looked at Kilowatt each with a measure of alarm, while Gambit just grinned.

_"Okay, this is starting to get creepy,"_ Cyrus said in a hushed tone at their response. _"Mom, Dad and Z-Man did that too."_

"You have Ileana's doll?" Piotr asked him.

"No, Andi's got it, and it's Mr. Bamf now. She hasn't let it down for a second."

"Coooh!" Remy said with a laugh. "Luk like de Elf now enjoin' de White House treatment!"

"Was tut dieser Mittelwert, mein Freund?"

"Cyrus," Jean asked. "Did Jubilee give you the Bamf Doll to give to Andromeda for her birthday?"

"Yea, and she loves it more than the gift **I** gave her!"

"Who is Andromeda, fräulein?"

"She's the President's daughter, Kurt." Jean answered.

"Why does the President's daughter have it?"

"Because she's my sister, Petey."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning, Mr. Parkman." Kordel suggested.

* * *

_End of Chapter Two  
_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
_**Chapter 3**_

**_Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey._**

* * *

**_"… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR ANDI! _**

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_**

With a might gust of breath, each of the nine candles are extinguished. The smoke carrying the little girl's wish up towards the heavens.

Andromeda Madison Parkman, First Mommy, President Daddy, Big Brother CJ, Nichols, Auntie Jen, Uncle Ron, Ten of her classmates from Mrs. Ford's class and Binky the Clown, were all inside the Blue-Colored Room (_"The bestest color in the history of all-time!"_ She reminded her friends), and are now beginning to enjoy the cake Chef Paulie made for this very special day.

Having just turned nine, the happy birthday girl doesn't realize just what went into this seeming simple party for a bunch of 8-year-olds.

The Secret Service background checks on the families of all the children present. The X-ray scans of all the gifts about to be opened. The swabbing of each birthday card for chemical or biological agents. The carefully chosen weapons, expertly concealed by Secret Service Agents Reynolds, Nichols, and Ziegler. Even each of the cake's ingredients were purchased, as per White House protocol, from over ten different stores throughout the Beltway.

Then the two-month nationwide search for this year's entertainment, which yielded a young Secret Service agent who used to perform at children's parties while she was paying her way through Metropolis State University, now a highly rated counterfeiting division agent from the San Francisco field office.

More than usual went into this birthday party with a _"Finding Nemo"_ theme. BUT, when the party's address is 1600 Pennsylvania Ave. (_"Right across from the Big White Pointy Thingie!"_ She reminded her friends.) **NO** expense is spared.

The gifts Andi opened were mostly what you'd expect from a flock of 8-year-olds; DVD movies, board games, dress-up accessories, and Barbie doll sets were given by her friends. Mommy gave her a pretty sky-blue dress. Daddy, a frost-blue winter coat. Uncle Ron got her a cute turquoise sweater, and Auntie Jen made her a knit shawl of Royal Blue.

Then she began to open the gifts CJ brought with him from the new friends he's made at his new school.

"The first one is from Yoink."

Andi giggled at the funny name, then tore at the wrapping paper to find a teddy bear wearing a Mounties Uniform.

"This one is from his cousin, Nuff." She opened it to find a funny-looking hoop thingy.

"It's called a Dream Catcher," CJ explained. "I have to hang it over your bed before I head back to school. These two are from Alea and Jay."

The blue hula hoop was tied with a pretty red flower and a big green bow, while in the box with it was a Stitch doll dressed in a grass hula skirt. The attached card stated _'the doll is a portrait of Iakona. **Hau`oli lá hánau!**'_

"CJ, what's an Iakona?"

"I'll tell you later, Squirt. But now, here's mine!" He pointed to a large box, inside which a two-foot Dory emerged, which got Big Brother a hug from Little Sister.

"Oh, that was sweet of you, Cyrus!" First Mommy said.

"Thanks, mom," CJ replied.

"So now, here is the gift Oz sent," President Daddy pointed to a box behind them. "The instructions were to wait until you had opened your brother's gift, Sweetheart."

The box, larger then she, had a bow with a card that read **_'PULL ME!'_** in English and Japanese. Following the instructions, the box was freed open by a four-foot Bruce the Shark pillow, which popped up. The card in its mouth read _'My gift can eat your brother's gift, if it wasn't a Vegan! **Tanjoubi omedetou, mizuiro kuriputon!**'_

"**Upstaged at my own sister's birthday!** Ain't that a federal offence, Agent Reynolds?"

"Right up there with poor grammatical skills, Cyrus," Auntie Jen answered.

"I guess that takes care of all the gifts then," Uncle Ron spoke up.

"Oh, wait a sec!" CJ replied. "I almost forgot!" he opened his backpack and pulled out a gift that was not checked by the White House staff, and held it out to her. "There is this great friend of mine, who wanted me to give this to you. It is from everyone at both schools. It belonged to a very special friend they all loved very much. She said I can give this to you, because you are very special to me."

He gave it to her with the same look in his eyes she remembered from when Auntie Jen brought him back after he was stolen from her family, so she opened the smiley-face wrapped package more carefully to reveal a foot-tall replica of Nightcrawler.

**"WHAT IS THAT?"** Uncle Ron asked surprised.

"It's a Bamf Doll," CJ replied.

"Oh, it is **_SOOO CUTE! A FUZZY BLUE ELF!_**" She hugged it extra strong. "Oh, CJ, _I love the Fuzzy Blue Elf!_" She hugged Big Brother again and gave him a big kiss on the cheek that surprised even him.

Despite the sheer delight on the little girl's face, she noticed that President Daddy had a funny look on his face, kinda like the time he had to put something called a Latveria on a place called Embargo.

_"LOOK MOMMY, DADDY, I GOT A BAMF!_ Hello Mr. Bamf, I'm Andromeda and this is your new home! _'Thank you very much Miss Andromeda,'_" She answered for the scaled-down Excalibur leader. "_'I like it here!'_ Well, Mr. Bamf let's show you to your new room!" With that she, her classmates, and Auntie Jen got up and headed out of the room.

"_Kryptonite and company headed to Residence._" Special Agent Binky the Clown told the large squirting flower on her clown shirt and followed the group out, CJ and Nichols were about to leave as well until…

"Just a second, Cyrus," Agent Ziegler said halting the pair. "Agent Nichols, _close the door._"

As the door to the Blue Room closed, The President, The First Lady and especially the Agent-in-Charge, looked at Kilowatt each with a measure of alarm.

"Cyrus, where did you get that doll?"

"A friend at school, dad."

"Who did it belong to before you gave it to Andromeda, Honey?"

"I'da know, mom, I've never met her."

"Cyrus, did you know that, **_thing_** is made to look like a Renegade Mutant on the MH-3 Watch List?" Agent Ziegler asked in a harsh tone. "**_Where did it come from!_**"

"'_Renegade_ Mutant!'" Cyrus repeated attempting a look of pure indignation. "That is **_OUTRAGEOUS_**_! How **dare** you-!_"

"Agent Ziegler, allow me to explain," Agent Nichols interjected. "That doll was a gift from a subject mentioned in Executive Order 84220. It belonged to a dearly departed friend of the main school. That doll is an extremely important symbol to them as it represents why they are learning tolerance of those _small minded_ persons who see fit to utilize hatred for political ends. The subject who gave it to Kilowatt did so because they know how close he is to his sister."

"What if the press were to make the connection to that thing and a mutant on the List!"

**_"WHAT MUTANT!_**" Cyrus replied. "You never heard of the elf from that Brothers Grimm fable!"

"_Which one_, Cyrus?"

* * *

"So I said '_Um, er, **Rumpelstiltskin?**_'"

Everyone in the RecRoom laughed at the remark, especially Kurt and Peter.

"How did you know so much about the Bamf Doll, Kordel?"

"I saw Jubilee wrapping it and she told me the story behind it, Jean. And I must say, that was the **_worst_** Emma Frost I have ever seen, Mr. Parkman!"

"I was **_going_** for Mr. Baker from History class, Lariat."

"Dis 'ol Cajun can't wait to hear Jubilee's version when she retell dat tale, mes amis!"

"Did someone call for the avatar of **_AWESOME_**!" Jubilee Lee popped into the doorway. "Hey, 'Watt, Secret Agent, dude! When did you guys sneak in!"

She bounded into the room and gave both of them a hug. "Oh, by the way, did 'Lil Sis enjoy all that loot?"

"She's in love with Mr. Bamf!"

"Yo Elfin!" She calls out. "You have a very small fan in a very big place!" Then she double-takes between the duo from Excalibur and the just arrived pair from the nation's capital "Oh, have you guys meet? Pete, Kurt, this is Special Agent, dude and 'Watt. Now if you're askin' yourselves why the short one looks a lot like the President's brat, that's because he is!"

"Well… **_HEY!_**"

"**_Jubilee!_**" Kordel addresses the Gen-X student with a stern look.

"Now that one DOES look like Moira MacTaggart, and since she's here, I'll intro you to her!"

* * *

_End of Chapter Three_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
_**Chapter 4  
**_

**_Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey._**

* * *

_**SMACK!**_

Jason Delano falls to the floor of the Main Hall. The bright red handprint on his left cheek explains how he got there.

Rogue, who allowed him entry to the grounds then walked him through the mansion, looked on in shock, _"Oh, my! __**Will y'all look at time, sugah!"**_ she glances to the wrist that did not have a watch on it. "Ah got to check in on that thing. Y'all have good time!" Then she carefully slinked away until she found a window to jump out of and fly to safety.

Jay looked on from the floor as the Southern belle made a most daring escape, though looking up to his assailant, he is again reminded of just how devastatingly beautiful the Admiral's daughter is to look upon, _especially after he pisses her off._

**"KOKAMI! HÛPÔ O NÂ HÛPÔ! IS THAT ANY REASON NOT TO TELL US WHERE YOU WERE, IAKONA! I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU,****LOE PA'A HE KAKAKE!" **

Alea Kaulalona was literally steaming, as puffs of heat was wafting from her damp hair as she scolded her boyfriend with Stewart and Nathan watching on. Upset, but both smart enough to let her take the lead.

"_And why the hell didn't you tell __**US**__ Amy's set up in town! We've known her longer than your lapuwale kîkala pai! I missed her a lot after she left Yale to finish her residency!_"

"Because, I never told her you guys are mutants, too!" Jay replied from the floor. "Let's face it, it kinda shows up when you take the wiz quiz, like weed or Viagra! I wasn't gonna speak for you guys, that's a decision you gotta make on your own!"

"What about Docteur Reyes, ni cul ni tête!" Stewart replied. "She kinda knows all about the rest of us, you know!"

"When I met her, we tip-toed around how she knew who I was," He answered as he got up off the floor. "Amy spent half an hour trying to convince me that the whole Doctor-Patient confidentially pact is real, so I doubt she's gonna sing about you guys! I don't think the Inner Sanctum's been compromised!"

"At least tell _**US**_ what the fuck you you're gonna do next time, damn you!" Nathan added. "They're still uptight about you here and Ms. Frost is pissed!"

"_**DOO TELL!**_" Jay mocked. "I'm really afraid of Victoria Secret's million dollar strip ho!"

"Watch it big mouth, she's a better telepath than I am."

"If she's that rich and can read minds, maybe she should take the hint and spend the money on a dress more here age than her IQ! The last pendéjà I saw wear something that skimpy charged ten bucks a lap dance! Besides _**you**_ could have tried to call me! I didn't sink a bundle on an iPhone for nothing!"

"You mean **this** loe pa'a he kakake!" She threw Jason's new phone at him. "You dropped it in the Escalade!"

"Well, that explained why you never called." He said hiding his embarrassment with sarcasm. "Ok, I forgive you guys, _but just this once!_"

* * *

_So I did what anyone would have done in that situation, Daddy. I slapped him on the **other **cheek._

_Well, Makuakane, at least we have a friend to look forward to when we are coming to the Big Kids Table. And I guess Iakona's explanation for not inviting us was, under the circumstances the right thing to do._

_(Yea, I guess there **IS** a first time for everything! **')**_

_Now that Kulo and 'Ãkena Keneka are getting a clean bill of health, they are going to put on a luau because there is almost three dozen of us here and there isn't enough TV dinners to go around. (I guess it's nice to have a weather-goddess in the 'ohana!)_

* * *

"Kordel provided me with a copy of your medical history from the White House Physician," Dr. McCoy explained to Cyrus. "But it seems you have more bumps and scratches than the last time I examined you, Cyrus!"

"Yea, I didn't know Capture the Flag is considered an extreme sport in this neck of the woods, Doc."

"Are you allergic to any medications?"

"First Mom said to say I'm allergic to avocados, but ask you not tell anyone else."

"Is that the reason why there is an Executive Order banning _guacamole _from the White House kitchen, Cyrus?"

"Yep."

"I remember that revelation was fodder for late night comics for weeks after your father's accent to the Oval Office, Cyrus."

"Yea, but the list also includes bananas, bay leaves, chestnuts, cinnamon, and kiwis, too."

"That is because allergies to a single food are uncommon. If you are allergic to avocado then the possibility of you developing a cross-reaction to other foods in the Actinidiaceae, Fagaceae, Lauraceae botanical families are increased, Cyrus, because of the similarity between the allergens of those foods and avocado."

"Uncle Jake once said they could be used as a torture device if any sick, evil, twisted individuals knew, like Hydra, _or the kids at school_."

"In shielding his nephew from anaphylaxis reaction, may I suggest that you skip Rogue's Southern Layer Dip. It is divine with Jean's homemade chips, but a bout of anaphylactic shock is no way to end a barbecue."

"Good looking out, Doc."

"You're welcome," He replied as he continued to examine the President's son. "When did you fracture your carpus, Cyrus?"

"My what? Oh, you mean my throwing wrist, right?" Dr. McCoy just nodded. "That was back when Uncle Jake tried to teach me how to throw a curve**-**shuuto combo he learned at the Jyoutatsuya baseball dojo while he was stationed in Japan called **itazura-ni makaze** _'The mischievously evil wind.'_

"We were in the South Back Yard, and my new cleats weren't broke in so I was wearing an' old pair of kicks. Well, and I slid off the training mound rubber and land on my hand, _**crack**_! Now, it hurts like hell, and Jake calls for a medic, and this lady in a Navy uniform comes running out like I'm dying. Jake tells her he was showing me a curve and she starts scolding him for breaking my arm!

"While I was getting a cast, she snitched to my dad like we're doing something wrong! I thought only the Yanks would have the stones to try to outlaw a pitch, but there I was in the Oblong Room, promising dad, Jake, Jon Roth, Z-Man, and that psycho medic, I'd never throw it again until I turn 17. A week later Little League, Inc bans the curve _**AND**_ the slider under pressure from the Surgeon General! I thought a four-star Marine gets to order a two-star swabie around!"

"'_A two star swabie?'_ Cyrus was her name Rear Admiral Minerva McHatten per chance?"

"_**McHater**__ is more like it!_ But, yea. I mean what's her beef, she an Astros fan?"

"Cyrus, Admiral McHatten _**is**_ the Surgeon General."

"Oh," was his reply as the examination continued.

"Cyrus, what is this scaring on your left arm?"

"_Oh, __**that.**_ Well, Oz's family visited us at Camp David for New Year's and um… decided that I needed a _lasting_ reminder of my last visit here, so after I passed out, Oz got some metal stamps, a cigarette lighter and _branded me_."

_**"OH, MY STARS AND GARTERS!"**_

"Actually, it says _Bravery, Pride, Honor_ and _Knowledge_ in Japanese," He said as he pointed to the marks on his arm.

"Do either your mother or father know that you have become canvas to an act of human vandalism?"

"_**HELL NO!**_ Lariat don't even know yet! Only Charlie Block knows about it, besides it's been so cold I've been in long sleeves since Halloween."

"I see," He replied and began to make a notation, but the President's son grabbed the pen from the doctor's furred hand.

"While we're on the subject of who knows what secrets, what's it gonna cost me for you to keep the Hippocratical Oath? You know the one that starts _'First do __**NO**__ harm'?_"

"First of all, Young Mr. Parkman, contrary to popular belief, the Hippocratic Oath does not and never did contain the words _'First do no harm'_ nor was it actually written by Hippocrates.

"On the other hand, I have been known to _**lease**_ my silence in exchange for Twinkies."

* * *

"There you are, Kordel, one red lollipop, and we are done."

"Thank you Henry," Kordel Nichols replied as he donned his suit jacket. "But what about any complications to -"

"There is no need to worry, my friend. When I received your medical files from SHIELD, I made all the necessary inquiries. And with the exception of young Mr. Delano, completes the picture of health that is the X-Men collective. And I am proud to announce that both teams are in perfect physical condition."

"That is outstanding news, Henry."

"Thank you very much, Kordel. Now that we have concluded the examination portion of our program, The Professor wished for me to remind you of the staff meeting in his office. After that we will be enjoying the barbecue outside. Upon concluding our group dining experience we will conduct the Nome de Doom."

_"The what?"_

* * *

"Oh Yea! I forgot to mention it to you guys!" Jubilee informed the new students. "After we get our grub on, we get to give you your Gen X Codenames!"

_"Que faire si nous ne sommes pas comme eux, Jubilé?"_

"Huh? I'm sorry Sno-Cone, but the only foreign language I speak is English."

"He said, _'What if we don't like them, Jubilee?'_" His cousin translated.

"Just ask the mutant called Maggot!"

* * *

_End of Chapter Four_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
_**Chapter 5  
**_

**_Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey._**

* * *

"Kordel, it is my pleasure to introduce Dr. Moira MacTaggart. She heads the Mutant Research facility on Muir Island, Scotland. Moira, I'm pleased to introduce Special Agent Kordel Nichols of the Secret Service. He is Cyrus Parkman's bodyguard, as well as an instructor at the Academy."

The doctor shook the hand of the federal agent Charles Xavier just introduced, though she had heard of him in glowing terms from Charles, Sean, and Scott, she had to note the observation Jubilee made about him was the most noticeable.

_He DOES look taller in person than on the telly._

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. MacTaggart."

"Likewise, Agent Nichols."

"Please, it is Kordel to my friends."

"Only if you call me Moira."

"Of course, Moira. Jubilee has told me so much about you."

"And I must admit the image of you on the telly and in all those magazines do'ne do ye justice, Kordel."

"Please, Moira, do not believe everything you see on television or read in the checkout counter. If you believe that I am capable of half the things attributed to me, I have a bridge for sale in the borough of Brooklyn."

"Well, young man, Charles and Sean did fill me in on the missing episodes of that event. Despite knowing the exploits of Excalibur and the X-Men, some parts are a wee bit hard to swallow, lad."

"_I know exactly what you mean, Moira,_" he answered with a grin as Jean, Scott, Emma, Kurt, and Sean entered the Professor's office. Everyone took seats in the spacious office, save Kordel as it has quickly becoming his preference, while their friend and mentor poked at the fire that gave his office its inviting glow and warmth.

"At times, this grand old home does not feel right unless it is filled with all its family," Charles told those assembled. "Each of you represents what the future holds. A most positive change for the betterment of mankind. Through your bravery, the sciences, and possibly most important, the molding of the next generation, to face the challenges that we have faced, and will confront.

"Your experiences in facing those challenges have given each of you unique insights that have an impact on how you will confront what awaits beyond those most uncertain horizons.

"It is with these most important of life's lessons in mind that I have been contemplating an addition to the Generation X instruction.

"I propose, at times convenient of course, that the members of Excalibur and the X-Men, to separately tutor the students at the Academy matched on the basis of expertise

"Young Mr. Parkman, as you are no doubt aware, shares the same gifts as Remy, who assisted him in a 'crash course' in utilizing those unique gifts while they were 'guests' of the Institute, shall we say. But well before their forced introduction with the X-Men, Agent Nichols attempted in good faith to assist him in controlling his abilities. Much to your credit, Kordel."

"Thank you, Charles."

"You are most welcome. My proposal is to begin a mentoring program, to match each of the adults to instruct students on their specific areas of need. For instance, I understand Miss. Kaulalona has telepathic abilities, Jean, Emma and Betsy would of course assist in her instruction in this area, but she is also gifted with the ability to generate heat of molten lava. Ororo, having the ability to command the elements, would be a wise choice to assist her in controlling this aspect of her gifts, as well as her ability to fly, which according to her father is exceptional, yet self-taught. Sean, Rogue , Warren, and even Sam, can also lend their prospective on flight as it is gift they all share, but an unique ability for each of them.

"Mr. McPherson can absorb the tensile properties of objects he comes into contact with and Miss Guthrie can metamorph into several classifications of matter. Piotr would greatly help the students in understanding the physical changes in utilizing these abilities. Mr. MacKenzie can freeze the moisture in the surrounding atmosphere. Bobby would lend his knowledge in this regard."

A soft yet resounding scoff escaped Scott's throat.

"Though some of the student's abilities may require the services of 'Guests' who's services I will attempt to secure, I propose we begin later into the afternoon, after everyone has enjoyed the picnic lunch that is even now being prepared," Professor Xavier reached into a desk drawer then handed out several folders to those in his office. "I have taken the liberty to have prepared a preliminary listing of who may be best suited to mentor each student based on their area of expertise as to allow them to assist each student in a less formal way."

"This sounds like an exceptional idea, Charles," Moira replied as she quickly scanned through the listing.

"I agree, heir professor," Kurt added. "There's no better teacher than experience."

"So very true," Scott added. "Given everyone's experiences this will greatly help the students to hone their abilities."

"Everyone in this room has, at least in some way, had to deal with the shortcomings the students have, and do feel over their abilities," The professor continued. "Your expertise, or more importantly, _your experiences_ are what the students will require from you most when dealing with their gifts."

Kordel looked up from his folder. He wanted to interject the fact he lacked a key factor in assisting the students with their abilities, but thought best to address his lack of mutant abilities in private.

"To the contrary, Kordel," The professor spoke up. "Your training and field experience are great assets to impart on the students, but the experiences that have shaped your life, self-discipline, teamwork, and trust are vital traits that do not manifest with the onset of puberty."

For a split second, Kordel wondered how he knew what he was thinking, and then just as quickly decided he needed to place his name down for assistance in telepathic communication.

"Your concerns are already factored in, Kordel," Jean chimed in with a warm grin. "Your name is on page two."

_Thank you, everyone._

_You are most welcome._ Emma smugly sent to him causing Kordel to wince slightly.

"In all fairness, Kordel," Charles spoke up. "There are times that mutant abilities can be a hindrance. Very often mutant abilities are not enough to win the day or escape a dangerous situation, as you demonstrated to the students when you defeated them in that Capture the Flag exercise. The students each had utilized their mutant gifts exceptionally, but your '_unique'_ way of attaining victory was one they had neglected to foresee.

"We are most fortunate to have someone of your caliber to help the students, Kordel. Harnessing their abilities is important for each of the students to learn, but the ability to quickly appraise a situation and react in a stressful environment just may be the most important skills to instruct. _'Street Smarts'_ I believe is the term Jubilee would use to describe it. It is this advantage I am hoping to also instill in all the students."

The image of a No. 2 pencil launched into a ceiling tile flowed through the three telepaths, sent by the resident federal officer, caused Charles to pause, Jean to grin, and Emma to give Kordel a stern look.

"While not _exactly_ the results I am looking forward to-" Suddenly Charles trailed off as the image of one thousand miniature marshmallows sailing out of the students desks, supplied by the Irishman of record, caused Jean to break out in a fit of the giggles, allowing her to send the image to the five non-telepaths, and causing Kordel to admit how he knew that Jubilee was not responsible for that prank.

"I am glad that you already have a working knowledge of counter-offensive tactics, Kordel."

* * *

_So, while the Joint Chiefs of the X hold their cabinet meeting, the rest of the team is helping to put on the luau to help us all get to know the big-teams in as a relaxed setting as you can get around here. Oh, where to begin…_

**_Oh yea! The Potato Salad!_**

_Get comfy before you turn the page, Makuakane, I'll wait._

* * *

_End of Chapter Five_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
_**Chapter 6  
**_

**_Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey._**

* * *

_Well, daddy you know how much I love to cook for the trouble triplets, so when I found out there was chow to be made, I went to see if the galley crew needed reinforcements._

* * *

"Goddess, _yes_." Ororo replied. "Thank you very much for asking, Alea."

"Yea, hon, the more the merrier Ah always say," Rogue chimed in. "Leme see," she started to count her fingers while in thought. "Yoink, Jay, Nuff an' Kurt are dragging out the tables. Paige, Betsy, and Monet left to get all the plates an' stuff from the store. Logan and the swamp rat are working on all the meat. Cyrus here volunteered to clean all the fish. Ororo's shuckin' the corn and choppin' all the veggies. Jeanie said she plans to make a mess of her homemade chips so Ah'm gonna make my would-famous Southern Layer Dip, which Ah'm proud to say won first place at the Caldecott County fair when Ah was a youngin'. What's left ta get did, Sugah?" She asked Ororo.

"I believe the addition of a salad would round things out nicely."

"Sounds like a winner to me, hon."

"Macaroni, potato, or bean, Rogue?"

"Ah'd normally say '_knock yourself out,' _but the mac is being cheesed and Sammy's gonna turn the beans into chili, so Ah recon ya'll better go fo' a 'tater salad, gal."

"Aye-Aye."

* * *

_So I go to the pantry getting a sack of spuds and a huge cooking pot, but after I washed, peeled, and cut them, I noted there weren't any more open burners on the stove, but you remember what happened when we helped with that Boys & Girls Club benefit cookout back at Oceana…_

* * *

"Whatcha doin', Island gal?"

"Aloha, Jubes! I'm just making a potato salad for the luau."

"Oh, well it's just the last time I saw Gumbo usin' that pot to cook crawfish, he didn't make the water boil by huggin' it like a teddy bear."

"It's an acquired art, if I do say so myself, Jubes. I just picture the pot as Brad Pitt then _hope and dream._" The Hawaiian replied with a wishful smile on her face as the pot again began to react to her display of fan girl affection.

* * *

_Emeril always says you gotta cook with a whole lotta love! __**:)**_

_ So after picturing him dumping that serial adoption addict and walking down the aisle about to become Alea Pitt, Kewalaka snaps me out of it just before the spuds overcook. While he cools off the imaginary groom, I return to reality so I can chop the celery, scallions, and bell peppers. Now thanks to team Fire&Ice we get your couldda-been in-law ready for the mayo in five minutes flat!_

_ Maybe I should think of becoming a chief?_

_ JUST KIDDING MAKUAKANE!_

_ I still have Canoe U at the top of my list, but it now has slid to the three, behind USC and Le Cordon Bleu! ;) _

* * *

"Okay, Ororo," Alea asked as she held the door open while Nathan was lugging the ten-gallon pot of chilled potato salad into the kitchen. "Where would you like Nakanaela to place this?"

"Goddess! You have only been out of the kitchen for ten minutes, child!"

"Nos plus sincères excuses, Madame Monroe," Stewart replied trailing just behind his cousin with the waste water to dispose of in the sink. "Alea's a tad off her A-Game, but it's not like we knew we were going to throw a barbecue _au cœur de l'hiver."_

"Yea," Nathan chimed in now washing his hands in the sink next to his cousin. "Now that _would_ just be **so** _Canadian_ of you."

Alea walked over between them and slapped both in the back of their heads, causing Rogue and Cyrus to chuckle.

"Just once, can we be a part of somebody else's luau, **WITHOUT** the recital of the Totally Tasteless Joke book?"

"Remember the Virginia Beach Fireman's 5K?"

Alea closed her eyes at the memory and cursed under her breath.

* * *

_… So of course I had to find Iakona, before that happened __**again!**__ I found him in the Rec Room playing pool with Angelo, Paige, and a guy named Bobby, (Think of him as an American version of Yoink, if you follow where this outrigger is sailing.) A little telepathic request to Peke to keep an eye on Jay, and I begin to breathe easier…_

* * *

_ Anytime, Alea!_

_ Thank you, Peke! Trust me, this means a lot! Oh, by the way, if he calls for some fancy three-rail shot, don't get suckered! He can sink those with his eyes closed!_

_ Thanks, but Bobby already lost eleven dollars to one of those!_

* * *

"Now, if that is the last major item of note, I would like to adjourn this meeting. I am sure due to all the hard work that is even now taking place; this afternoon's picnic will be a successful one indeed."

As everyone else rose to leave Professor Xavier's office, Kordel strode to the door and held it open for everyone.

"Kordel, would you mind if I may have a word with you in private?"

"Not at all, Charles," He replied as Mira walked past, she then grabbed his arm and leaned close to whisper;

"_Whatever he has to say, make it quick, lad. Once that wee dragon smells food, he'll eat everything not nailed down."_

"I shall keep that in mind, thank you, Mira," Kordel then softly closed the door behind her, then in hit him…

"Yes, Kordel, she said '_dragon_,'" Professor Xavier reassured him. "His name is Lockheed and though he is dragon-like in appearance, he is, in truth, a member of a space-faring alien race."

"My ex-partner is now of the strong belief, I joined the Secret Service just for all the charming people I meet, Charles."

"Agent Block is extremely wise in the ways of the modern world, Kordel. I trust he is finding retirement from his service to the Government, enjoyable."

"Only if you call resort management of a tourist trap enjoyable," Kordel replied with a grin. "Of the many things I have come to know about Charlie Block it is that he does nothing half-way. Now, what is it you wish to discuss, Charles?"

"Please," Charles gestured to the chair Kordel was standing behind. "I would like you to make yourself comfortable while enjoying the hospitality of my family's home, Kordel."

Agent Nichols grinned slightly, trying to find just the right way to explain…

"Your government training tells you it is easier to confront dangers if you do not waste time leaping from a chair, and thus you are accustomed to standing for extended periods throughout the day," Charles replied for the federal officer with a fatherly grin.

"There is a large part of me that will never become accustomed to mental telepathy, Charles."

"I assure you, Kordel, telepathic communication will be easy to acumen. I would list its benefits, but I am all but assured Jubilation has already explained many of its _virtuous_ uses. Please, I assure you, here _you __**are**__ among friends._"

He gestured to the chair again and Kordel hesitantly sat on the chair's edge. Charles needed not highly developed mental abilities to note the federal officer before him was trying to focus both on him as well as the door, not as a sign of mistrust, but his training in unfamiliar, even if friendly, surroundings. Charles took the young man's action as a victory of sorts, just as he had for several members of the three teams in residence this day.

"I would like to know how you are adjusting to your new assignment with young Mr. Parkman. I am all but assured the last two weeks with the Academy students have been nothing short of _interesting_ for you, Kordel."

"That would be an understatement, Charles. The closest experience to this I would say would be two years ago, I was planted as a private school English instructor during a deep-cover assignment in a bank fraud case. I can still recall the sheer joy of one student's reaction when she achieved her first A+ on a term paper."

_Pity she turned out to be directly involved in the fraud,_ he completed in his head, suddenly aware Charles still heard him.

"While I was undergoing _'Operation Goldbrick'_ Agent Carter was ordered by Col. Fury make special focus on how I was to address my presence in this unique protection assignment. Up to and including what equipment to house on my person when Kilowatt was in classroom instruction was scrutinized by the Director and Agent Ziegler. So, I was not the only member of the Task Force who was completely surprised by the First Lady's suggestion I also instruct while assigned to the Academy. I still do not know how Kaleidoscope knew I actually hold the proper credentials to teach within in the Commonwealth.

"But, I must say, Charles, I have found teaching the students as equally challenging as my tenure with the Secret Service, yet just as rewarding, in its own right, despite the events of the first day." _However, I have yet to determine which is __**more**__ hazardous._

Charles smiled warmly at the statement, as well as the afterthought assessment. "I can certainly relate, my friend. I still remember my first class meeting all those years ago in this very room, in fact. I have learned as much from my students as I have taught to them all. Moreover, in answer your unasked question, _yes_, I have suffered my share of pranks from many of them, including young Jubilation.

"But the one thing that I would like to address with you is a recent notation from Emma;

"'_Agent Nichols' extensive training, weaponry, and expertise aside, the more he attempts to hide of himself, the more the true visage of Kordel Nichols is slowly reveled; a fragile young man whose true enemy is nether al-Qaeda, AIM, Hydra, nor any terrorist organization. _

"_His enemy is within himself. No amount of loss, bravado or discarded commendations of merit will slay his inner demons.'_

"Yes, Kordel, she knows that you accepted responsibility for your perceived failure during the students' combat exercise and the story you told them of your friend's final act of heroism. She only disclosed this to me, if that helps."

_**NO, IT DOES NOT!**_ Kordel thought. His memories taking him back to an argument he had with the headmistress concerning the incident in the biosphere his first day.

He kept his composure well, but the professor noted, as he rose, he clinched his right hand into a tight fist and his left hand expressed willingness to embrace his sidearm. "May I begin with saying that is an utterly unfair assessment!"

"I must admit to you that the relationship between Emma and the X-Men had been strained in the past."

"Are you referring to her tenure as member of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, Charles?"

"Sean has told you of the White Queen's previous exploits, I assume."

"Paige Guthrie correctly assumed my being _'the square peg in a plank of round holes'_ would lead to confrontations and she thought it a wise tactical arrangement that I should understand the dynamics of the Academy's residents, she hoped it would ensure that any future '_misunderstandings'_ be kept to a minimum.

"Unfortunately, what she did not realize, that throughout my life, I have become accustomed to being '_A square peg._' As a child, I was ostracized from other students because the upper echelon does not wish to attain the title of _'Police Officer._' After fulfilling my dream of appointment to the Secret Service, I was accused of joining merely to uncover techniques to shelter taxable wealth. In collage, I was ashamed that my relatives saw my best friend as a '_lowly-bred colored_', while his family embraced me as his brother. In the line of duty, I have become accustomed to do what I am not the least bit proud of, just so I can be proud of whom I see in a mirror. Yet my own family sees me as tarnishing the family name as a '_Blue Collar peon._' I now know how little Emma Frost thinks of me, but here, having earned the trust of the X-Men, I still cannot help but feel like a mere mortal who accidentally stumbled onto Mt. Olympus!

"But, let me assure you, Charles. _**AS I HAD TO FOR RON ZIGLER AND NICK FURY!**_ If I believed for _one instant,_ that I was unworthy of the trust bestowed to me for this assignment, Charlie Block would have postponed retirement and he would have stood before you this day!"

Charles noted that statement came out harsher than what Kordel wished to express, but knew every syllable spoke truthfully from the heart.

"Please keep in mind, my friend, I make no apologies for the words Emma chose, but I must admit she can be, _abrasive_ in her mannerisms. Nevertheless, she is an exemplary headmistress and her highest personal priority is the safety, security, and education of her students, _all_ her students.

"Kordel, I am positive that you faced many ordeals on the path to your destiny. Clearly, hearing such harsh opinions of yourself reminded you of what others wrongly believe are your flaws. However, despite what you have and even now face, I do not believe those were the demons, Emma was referring. Your sense of duty and personal code of honor I have seen in few others, heroes them all. Nevertheless, what I took from Emma's observation was positives that you have and can improve on, not negative criticisms or flaws.

"You used the analogy that you felt that you are a mere mortal upon Mt. Olympus, but what you do not realize, until now, at one time or another in their lives, the friends you may consider to be godly each had a secret desire among them.

"The wish to simply have been born _mere mortal._"

The professor maneuvered his chair towards the door. "If you will accept my sincere apologies, Kordel, but I have kept you from our friends much too long." The door opened itself and Charles gestured for Kordel to exit with him. "I know that you are a devout vegetarian, but I assure you there shall be many dishes you will be able to choose from. Shall we?"

Kordel strode towards the door, but the professor stopped him by touching his arm. "There is one last thought I wish to impart to you my friend.

"You may be slightly jealous of their abilities, but ask yourself this question; would you change any aspect of your life if you were a mutant?"

Kordel did not respond, just as the professor assumed, but what his psi-scan told him was the answer he hoped to find.

Kordel had no answer. The very thought of changing who he is at his core did not even enter his thoughts. The professor met this epiphany with a warm grin.

"We shall discus this further another day, Kordel, but I must introduce you to the rest of the X-Men and Excalibur before we all sit down for lunch.

"And I must say Rogue's seven-layer dip _is quite divine._"

* * *

_End of Chapter Six_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

_So where are we so far Makuakane? Let me think. I love you. Jay's a smuck. We're in NY. Nakanaela still snores like a chainsaw. We're all healthy. I'm wearing Kewalaka's socks (don't ask!) Amy's set up nearby. Kulo's little sister is in love with Nightcrawler's Mini-Me. The potato salad's good enough to marry…_

_ Oh yea, now I remember! What is the one thing you're supposed to do while waiting for a Luau in the New England wintertime?_

_ Play Ball!_

* * *

As they exited, Charles Xavier and Kordel Nichols were welcomed by the abnormally warm, sunny, inviting grounds of the Xavier Institute. Outside they saw the last of the preparations for the wintertime picnic finishing up. Several large tables were placed together, set for a party almost three dozen strong. Hank, Peter and Bobby were standing near a large grill arguing over the virtue of charcoal versus propane versus an extremely combustible gas Kordel vaguely remembers from High School chemistry. Several others came out of the mansion's kitchen with huge pots and pans in their clutches, hurrying past them.

"Move it or lose it G-Man!" Logan grunted as he carried a large pan filled with steaks. "These chops ain't gettin' any fresher!"

_Please excuse the caveman and I, Professor Xavier, Agent Nichols,_ Alea projected to the pair as she carried a large pot while humming Mendelssohn's _"Wedding March."_ _Don't worry, I'm used to living amongst poorest of manors._

"_I heard that, Alea,_" Jean said as she carried a large pan of homemade chips. "By the way you two, there's more right behind us."

As the pair moved aside, Jubilee, Rogue, Ororo and Cyrus followed the group each with a large container of items to be cooked.

"So I said '_Um, er, Rumpelstiltskin?_'" Cyrus exclaimed as he placed a bowl of fish on the table near the grill as the X-Women laughed at the story they were told.

"So what if the bricks got mesquite, or the sawdust flakes are soaked in Jack Daniels, guys? Besides it will make for a cool effect."

Hank just shook his head. "The joyful _ignorance_ of youth, young Bobby. You do not know the volatility of-"

"Nyet, he does not, comrade! That is why we should use the tanks of propane. It will prepare the meals thoroughly. Remember when we all got ill because the chicken was not cooked properly?"

"I said I was sorry, damn it!"

"Men," Alea sighed aloud. "Why do you all think you need fancy grillin' techniques?"

"Why?" Bobby snapped. "You got a better way to do this Hula-Hula?"

_**OH, HELL NO!**_ Stewart and Nathan thought as they were rolling up their right sleeves. Alea stopped them with a look they knew from experience said '_I got this one to myself!'_

"Yea, I do. First, you use an all-natural ignition source," She snapped her fingers then pointed her hands to the grill. _**"AHI HELE KE ME IA'U!"**_ A stream of liquid fire shot from her hand instantly burning in the charcoal pit incinerating the traces of the last barbecue. "Thus, you don't waste environmentally-unfriendly fuels. _**Hûpô!**_"

"But what about when 'ol Man Winter puts out the fire?" Bobby replied and sent a shot of cold made its way to the burning grill but was suddenly blocked by a sheet of ice that appeared out of nowhere.

_"Tous les prêts devant vous, mon ami!"_ Stewart replied.

_**I told you**__, 'Lea,_ Nathan sent out, _We're gonna have a repeat of the 5K and Jay's no were in sight, YET!_

_ Ye of no faith at all! If I can handle you, Jay and your cousin, Nakana, this broke-ass cold front is ROADKILL!_

_**"ALL OF YOU, QUIT YOUR DAMN SNIVELIN'!"**_ Logan grunted. "We're usin' the Jack Daniels' chips I bought," he then displayed his claws breaking Stewart's ice barrier for emphasis. "and that's **THAT**! No one comes within claws length of MY grill or there's gonna be human sushi as an appetizer!"

"It is times like this one," Kordel whispered to Charles. "That I am grateful I am a vegetarian."

**"I heard that G-Man!** Talk like that and you can eat yer food _**RAW!"**_

_My luck is rapidly improving!_ He thought to himself.

_**I**__ heard that, Kordel!_ Jean sent to him.

_Me too, 'Ãkena Keneka!_ Alea replied then nodded to the pot she helped prepare. _but don't worry, the potato salad is good enough to elope with._

"Now! All of you who _**AIN'T**_ Canadian!" Stewart moved one step forward, prompting claws to be pointed in his direction. "and _**AIN'T**_ related to no Alaskan!" Prompting Stewart to move three paces back. "_**GET THE HELL ON UNTIL I'M DONE!**_"

"You heard the man," Scott stated with authority from the doorway to the mansion. "You all remember what happened the last time the cook was distracted."

"I said I was sorry, Cyke! Ain't you gonna let it go?"

"In a word, Bobby,"

_**"NO!"**_ Several members of the X-Men reminded him.

_Yep!_ Stewart sent to Alea. _Just like the 5K._

"So what we gonna do while we wait, hun?" Rogue asked aloud.

"Giving thanks to Ororo for providing such beautiful weather," Scott remarked. "Why don't we play a game of ball?"

"I'm up for it!" Cyrus replied.

"Oui," Stewart chimed in. "I'm in."

"Yet another astute battlefield decision from the Fearless Leader!" Bobby remarked.

"Well, let's call everyone out and see who wants to play," Nathan said as he headed inside to look for the rest of his classmates.

* * *

_ But that was going to take forever so Jean calls everyone, in our, unique, way of RSVPing __**(;**__ all who are game, while Peke, Kewalaka, Kulo, and I went to grab all the gear._

_ When we get back there's 16 more who show up to play, so we're gonna go 10 a side._

_ Then we get to the part where we pick teams…_

* * *

"OK, guys," Cyrus replies as he drops the bag filled with all the gloves. "How are we gonna do this?"

"I say let the lovebirds pick sides!" Jubilee answered, as Jay pulled out the longest bat.

_She meant Scott and Jean, Iakona!_

_ Even __**I**__ knew that,_ he sent back. "We're playing sandlot rules, right?" When Scott nodded, he tossed the X-Men leader the bat, who caught it rather high. Jean walked up to her husband and placed her hand over his while he, in turn, placed his over hers this repeated until there was barely enough room at the knob of the bat for Scott's hand, but Jean gingerly stroked his hand with her index finger, the two locked eyes. He is breathless, she is giving him bedroom eyes, and then he begins to think of that skimpy gown that-

"GET a room you two!" Jubilee calls out, snapping Scott out of his love-induced stupor. Jean walks away with the bat in her hands in a sexy manor.

_Putty in my hands!_ She sends to her husband.

Scott begins to blush hotly. The last he felt this embarrassed, the Juggernaut made fun of a bruise he suffered at a hockey game while he was rampaging throughout Egypt. Now he _really_ wants to win.

_All right honey, same stakes as last time?_

_Deal!_ She sends back. "You may have the first selection, 'o love of my life!" she calls out aloud. So he calls the first name.

"Jubilee." Then Jean called out, _"Paige."_

"Leech." _"Artie."_

"Cyrus." _"Angelo."_

"Alea." _"Monet."_

"Stewart." _"Nathan."_

"Kert." "Petey."

"Hank." _"Bobby."_

"Remy." _"Rogue."_

"Sam."

"Goes to show you even here they save the best for last!" Jay states as he digs in the gear bag. "I'm catching, if you don't mind!"

* * *

_ So where am I? Oh, yea. Let's review; Logan's on Grill, Ororo, Kitty and that cute little kelekona are helping him without fear of dismemberment._

_ While Penance, Professor Xavier, Dr. MacTaggart, Ms. Frost, and Agent Nichols were all watching from behind the backstop._

_ Oh, yea almost forgot Betsy and Worthington, they're along the third base side snuggled inside his wings._

_ Scott's pitching, Kewalaka's in starboard, __Kulo_'s playing to port, while Iakona… Well, Jean must have taken pity on him picking him last as she let him lead off.

_ Don't worry, daddy, I'll make sure she doesn't make that mistake again!_

"PLAY BALL!" _Sean calls out from behind the Doc, to the rest of us on the field. Jay steps in to the right hand batter's box and Scott throws a fastball high and tight. Jay of course let it go without even waving the stick. As is smacks the Doc's mitt, Jay breaks out in laughter._

"If that's the best you got, you'd better get a T-ball stick, it'll be even then!"

_ Scott, to his credit, just grins, he's faced the likes of Magneto, the FOH, the Avengers, and the Juggernaut in battle and lived so he is not about to let some 'a'ahuã from LA get him rattled. So he throws a changeup that doesn't even get the bat off his shoulder._

"Someone tell me when it gets here, I'm gonna take a nap!" _He tells the Doc._

_ I bet I don't have to tell you what happened next, but Scott did attempt to throw a curveball…_

**CRACK**

_…Pity it __**didn't**__ curve._

"It's a shot **DEEP** to the Center Field wall!" _Jay does his best Vin Scully._ "You better hope the elf's got his passport, Doc! 'Cause he's gonna need a visa to catch this one!"

_Kurt scampers for it, but stops short of the small fence that is at the 330-foot line and watches it fall well past it into a patch of snow._

_ Jay trots the base path, and __**YES**__ he pops off his lid again as he rounds 3__rd__ and hops on the plate, turns to Scott and yells;_

"Don't feel too bad, Chump! This is gonna happen again and **OFTEN!**"

_Yep! The 5K all over again!_

_ Well to fit this in only one page I'll just give you the box score from here;_

_ After Jay homers, Remy and I both hit doubles and bring in a pair in the bottom of the 2__nd__._

_ Kewalaka and Kert run into each other with the bases loaded in the top of the 3__rd__ as Artie clears the bags with a double, Bringing in Nakana, Jean, and Monet._

_ Cyrus bunts in Jubilee in the bottom half, then Jay lets a bad curve get by him and Scott crosses the plate to tie it 4 a side._

_ In the 6__th__, Sam overthrows me at first and Paige and Rogue come in and were down 6-4, But Dr. McCoy triples to score him in the last half, so we're only down a run._

_ In the 7__th__ the ball gets stuck in Angelo's skin at 3__rd__ (ewe) and Kewalaka slides in to tie it again at 6._

_ Then the cutest thing, happened, Leech steals home, You see Dr. McCoy is standing in the batter's box blocking Jay's view of third, he hears Angelo yell _"**HE'S GOING!**"_ and goes to tag high (He forgot Peter picked off Kert ;) and he leaps right over him and now we're up one!_

_So now it's the top of the 9__th__ and we're in a doosie!_

_ Nakana singles to lead off, then Jean bloops one past Jubes at Short to move him to 2__nd__ base. Monet pops out to Kert, advancing both up one. Peter nails a screamer at Remy for the second out, bringing the top of the line-up, but looking at Scott, he's beat! So Dr. McCoy calls time and the infield comes in for a pow-wow at the mound._

* * *

"I would like to congratulate you on a well pitched game my friend," Hank tells the X-Men leader. "But, alas I am afraid your tank is on empty."

"Yea, Scott," Sam chimes in. "Stick a fork in ya, You're cooked."

"Oui, you 'bout well done like a crawfish dinner, homme."

"I can take a hint, Remy," Scott replies. "But who's going to pitch?"

"How 'bout 'Watt," Jubilee answered. "He used to be a reliever."

"Why not?" Alea asked and turned to Left Field towards the President's son, looking at the next batter longingly, then did a double take to the mound. Alea clearly calling with telepathy the way he pointed at himself before trotting towards the mound.

"Check this out," Jay calls to Sean, the umpire. "They're bringing in Gambit the Junior?"

"Aye, lad. He gets his nickname because he used be a pitcher."

"You mean back when he was in T-ball don't you? _**COME ON LET'S SEE WHAT THIS CHICKADEE'S GOT!**_"

"_Chickadee?" _Cyrus asks as all seven on the mound turns toward the plate.

"His mom loved Mae West movies. She ends one movie with WC Fields' best line, " Alea replied even though both references mean nothing to the 12-year old anime fan.

Jubilee though just gives Jay a dirty look from the mound. "Remember 'Watt, no pressure. If he gets ahead in the count, **JUST BEAN 'EM!**"

"_**Jubilee!**_"

"Mr. Summers," Alea interrupted his scolding. "I was about to suggest the same thing. Okay, Kulo he won't swing at the first pitch so just make sure it goes over the strike zone. Good luck, and _strike this bum out!_"

Everyone patted his left arm for luck before returning to their positions.

"Thanks guys!" He said as they left.

When Hank returned to the plate he noted Jay was leaning on his bat.

"Is this the best you can do on short notice?" he told him as he settled into his stance. "_**COME ON, MEAT! BRING THAT WEAK STUFF!**_"

The President's son stared down the batter. Jay looked in the pitcher's general direction. Cyrus goes into a side-arm wind up and tosses a rainbow that Jay catches over the plate bare-handed.

"If that's the best he's got," He says as he hands Dr. McCoy the ball. "You better call NASA so they can begin to track this launch on satellite."

"That's still a strike, lad," Sean reminds him.

"You mean a cream puff!" He replies then turns to Cyrus with a cat-that-caught-the-canary grin and now begins to take cut swings with the bat. Cyrus winds and tosses a circle changeup that Jay crushes opposite field to right.

"_**MOVE BABY!**_" he yells wiling the ball to stay fair as it continues to hook foul, landing just out of the reach of Stewart's diving glove for a 300-foot strike just as Nathan crosses home.

"Not a bad tape measure shot, Jay," he comments. "But do you think next time you can pull the ball a little more on the playing field?"

"Just get ready to move! I'm gonna blast it to Cyclope in left, he can't throw it back with that Jell-O arm he's got."

"So long as you hit it fair," he replies as he jogs back to third base.

"Come on, Jay!" Jean yells from Second. "You can hit it!"

"Come on, 'Watt!" Jubilee calls from Shortstop. "You can strike this bum out!"

"**AND IF THAT DON'T WORK, PARKMAN,**" Stewart chimes in from deep right. _"__**JUST BEAN 'EM!**__"_

_ Yea, a real Casey at the Bat kind of moment._

_Kulo serves up a fastball, that doesn't fool Jay. He times it just right, but as the bat crosses the plate the ball rises over it in and right into Dr. McCoy's mitt. _Whoosh!_ The force of Iakona's swing spins him around in a complete circle to end the game._

_Of course Iakona is pissed off but, __**yea for our side!**_

_Kulo leaped and let out a big_ "**OORAH!** My first save in over a year!"

_Everyone jogged to the mound and patted him on the back, and he was giving high-fives to his teammates until Dr. McCoy pulled him aside._

* * *

"Mr. Parkman, I did _NOT_ see any Hostess brand sponge cakes in my in-box the last few hours, so it begs the question; Where you not the one whom stated to his personal physician _and confidant_ that you are under Executive Order banned from throwing the _'mischievously evil wind?'_"

"Yea, Doc, I did, 'cause, _yea I am._ I promised my dad and my uncle I wouldn't throw the itazura-ni makaze until I turn 17. I can't throw it for five more seasons, so I _didn't_ toss it."

"Then if you please, enlighten me. _**What the heck was that?**_"

"The itazura-ni makaze is a 12–6 curveball that rolls over. That was a fastball that rolls up. It's a new pitch I've been working on with Charlie Block this winter. I call it '_the Big Jake!'_"

"If you say so, young Mr. Parkman, but I expect to see a large box very, _**VERY**_ soon or my next report to your mother will include a medical necessary to invest in tank tops for her baby boy," Dr. McCoy pats his arm then leaves to remove the catcher's gear.

"Threat well received, Doc. Thanks."

* * *

_…Then Iakona finally snapped out of his strikeout-induced stupor and confronted Kulo._

* * *

"Okay chump!" He grunts as he grabs his arm spinning him round. "What the fuck was _THAT!_"

"If I may answer for our erstwhile relief pitcher," Dr. McCoy spoke up. "The walk-off strikeout pitch is a humble homage to a four-star Marine general."

"You know, Junior, you sound a lot like the Doc, here! But, _**I shit you not**_, throw that again and I'll demote it to buck private!" he then turned and stalked away, and began picking up the used equipment along with the rest of his team.

Alea approached the President's son. "Looks like the chickadee just showed who's the rooster _**and who's the chicken!**_" She called out to her boyfriend then gave Cyrus a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about hurting Mighty Casey's feelings, Kulo. If you couldn't fan him right now he wouldn't respect you like he does right now."

"_Is that _what he's thinking now?"

Alea closed her eyes and reopened them quickly with a start.

"He hates you right now, kiddo," Jean answers for her. "But he'll cool off by the time you guys get back to the academy."

She congratulates Cyrus with a warm hug. "Nice save, Sweetie," Then she shoves his Seahawks cap down past his eyes. "And that's for winning the bet for Scott!"

Cyrus just stood there with his favorite hat blinding him. "_'Bet?' **Come again?"**_

"_OH __**NO!**_" Jubilee exclaims. "You mean Pops is gonna make you-!"

"_**YES HE IS!**_" She replies.

"If I had to do it," Scott called out. "so does she!"

* * *

_ Yep, 5K all over again! But that time Jay crushed a Granny into orbit for the cycle to end it ;)_

_ If I had known winning would have that effect, I'd make Iakona and Nakana do it too. But, that's when Kitty and Lockheed came over to call all of us to chow._

* * *

"Logan asked me to say, and I quote;

"'The winning team gets to line up first.'" She replied in the gruffest voice she could muster without giggling. "'The the losers-' _and at that time he thought it was going to be your team again, Scott,_ 'Gotta clean everything up AFTER-' _Again he thought it would be you, Scott,_ 'pays the piper!'" leading at a round of laughter from many of the X-Men on both teams.

"What the hell does she mean by that, Jubes?" Jay asked her, who whispered the answer in his ear.

"_**NO SHIT!" **_he exclaims aloud. "This reminds me of last year's Fireman's 5K picnic!"

* * *

_End of Chapter __Seven_

_**©David D. Amaya 2011**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
**_Chapter 8  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

_Well, Daddy, lunch was yummy! I got to hand it to Logan; he can cook a mean salmon. And Jean's corn chips with Rogue's dip is VERY VERY good! And everyone raved about the potato salad! _

_But with this bunch, even a luau isn't a luau…_

* * *

Ten ballplayers lamented a one-run loss while assisting Ororo, Kordel and Kitty serving the rest of the roster. Jean especially made sure each serving to her husband was delivered with extra special love…

"More barbecue sauce, _Dearest?_"

Before he could reply, thick red sauce was plopped on Scott's plate, splattering all over his favorite baseball shirt.

"More chili beans, _Dearest?_"

A plop arrived on the Fearless Leader's plate.

Snickers wafted from members of the X-Men, while her losing team continued to serve their teammates, though in a more of a non-mess-laden manner than the winning pitcher.

However, despite the close loss, the relief pitcher that picked up the save was treated much better.

"What would you like to eat, Sweetie?" Jean asked him.

"I would like some fish, please, Jean."

A salmon fillet he helped to prepare was gingerly placed on his plate.

"Would you like a serving of potato salad, Cyrus?"

"Yes, thank you, Ororo."

A helping of potatoes was carefully placed on his plate.

"Would you like some homemade chips, too?"

"Yes, thank you, Jean."

"Wanna try a heap o' muh Southern Layer Dip, Sugah?"

_"Em, er…"_ This innocent question put the young Southpaw on the spot. He knew Rogue made it, and did not want to sound rude, but he was taught to never discuss his food allergy in public, even from a very young age.

Outside of his family, only Oz, the Secret Service agents on Executive detail and now Dr. McCoy knew of his allergy to avocados. But Hank gave Jean a glance, who then sent along a message to Rogue.

"_Oh, Ah'm sorry 'bout that, hun!_" she whispered. "_I didn't know._"

"That's okay, Rogue, no one else knows either."

"How 'bout some of Sam's chili, then."

"That'll be great, thanks."

"How about you? Would you like some of my chips, Dearest?"

Corn chips rained down on Scott's plate.

_Shit!_ Jay thought, as he was serving corn to everyone. _I thought __**I**__ was a sore loser!_

_You ARE, Iakona! But plop my spuds and IT'S YOUR ASS!_

* * *

_ So after the rest of the X-Teams served themselves, we all sit down to eat._

_ Well, __**almost**__ all of us…_

* * *

Surrounded by three teams of the X-Men, Charles Xavier spied the tranquil (_by X-standards_) meal. Jean's abuse of Scott brought levity to the situation, while several conversations took place. (Including Bobby, Hank and Peter continuing their argument over how the meal _should have_ prepared) Mixed with the other conversations between the three groups, verbal and in some instances, (_Like Alea chastising Jason for imagining the pitcher who struck him out beaten into the ground like a railroad spike._) telepathic.

Emma Frost even chose to sit with her students, though sitting on a handkerchief, and eating her lunch with gold flatware. Charles was pleased to see everyone seated together eating and chatting together as a family…

_With the exception of Special Agent Nichols, much to Charles' dismay._

Kordel assisted serving everyone, and while even Logan and Ororo had sat down with the rest of the teams, he busied himself by making sure all the leftover food was covered while everyone else sat, which Charles suspected was by design, as he noted there was a bowl of vegetables placed away from the tables where everyone sat. Once he finished his self-induced chores, he was leaning along a rail and began eating watching over the group, again not out of mistrust, but intense training making ready to defend his friends and charge from harm, which makes his actions almost autonomic.

Jubilee noted this as well, and under the guise of getting up to get a replacement spoon, broached the subject with Agent Nichols with her usual well-mannered tact.

"Yo! Secret Agent, Dude!" she said as she leaned alongside him on the rail. "Why don't you take a seat on the pine with the rest of us! Even Frosty decided on slummin' with the commoners, _even if she is eating corn on the cob with a knife and fork._ _Come on!_ Everyone does things they regret the morning after, so take a chance! We don't bite… Well, not _that hard_… _Not in places that show, anyway._"

"I thank you for the offer, Jubilee, but-"

"My dear Kordel," Hank chimed in. "I quote Epicurus; _'We should look for someone to eat and drink with before looking for something to eat and drink, for dining alone is leading the life of lion or wolf.'_"

"What's the matter, lad?" Dr. MacTaggart inquired. "Can't enjoy your downtime?"

"Whenever Kilowatt is outside Castle," Kordel answered. "I am always on duty, Moira."

Despite the serious tone of the statement, snickers erupted from the table, mostly from the senior of the X-Teams.

"Inspector Gadget was 'always on duty,' too." Bobby called out. "Where's that dog that always has to save your bacon?"

"**BOBBY!**" Jean looked at him crossly, but then she noticed that her husband was also snickering at the remark. "Dinner roll, _**DEAREST!**_" and one was thrown at his head.

"You mean you don't get the weekends off, Agent Nichols?" Kitty asked.

"It was a part of the concession package to allow Cyrus to attend the Academy, Kitty," the professor answered. "Though when young Mr. Parkman is in residence with his family, I am to understand you are relieved of duty, Kordel?"

"I am on stand down, yes, Charles. I recently stayed at the Hay Adams during Kryptonite's birthday party as I no longer have access to my apartment in Adams-Morgan."

"I guess a dead merc in the living room ain't covered in your lease, G-Man."

"The body was not the issue, Logan. It was the motorcycle gouge marks on the marble floor that was not covered by my rental insurance policy and thus the lease was terminated."

"Well, let that be a lesson to you," Jubilee scolded. "Next time you gotta get spend the extra ends to get dead bad-guy clean-up insurance."

"I got a question if you don't mind, Kordel?" one of Professor Xavier's original students asked.

"What do you wanna ask the Secret Agent Dude, Popsicle?"

"Well, yea, I'd just like to know if what Gumbo said about you was true."

"What did Remy say about me, Mr. Drake?"

"The rescue of the President's kid personally cost you 15 million bucks cash?"

Kordel looked over towards Remy, who shrugged, then noted the Academy students joined the X-Men in stopped their chatting to await Kordel en mass to answer Bobby's question, including Jubilee.

"Fifteen _Million_? As in American mola?"

"If you all _must_ know. The combined cost of both rescues, including the cost to repair the damages to the zoo, the Museum, and my apartment. The replacement costs of the destroyed equipment used, legal and otherwise, as well as the vehicles commandeered, including the motorcycle Logan appropriated, ended up totaling $17.4 million."

Several jaws dropped at the revelation.

**"THAT'S MY GOING-RATE!**_** YES!**_" Cyrus shouted at this latest appraisal. "I _**KNEW**_ my pelt was worth A-Fraud money!"

"_Maudit!_" Stewart replied. "You know you can get your own junior league hockey team for that!"

"At least you get to write it off as a business expense, Agent Nichols," Warren added.

"No, Mr. Worthington, due in part to the existence of some of the items I would claim could jeopardize elements of National Security, I have been informed by the Director that I will not be allowed to claim the total on my tax return for this fiscal year, nor shall I be reimbursed for the full amount. But that was money well spent if I do say so myself."

"Just how rich is you," Bobby asked. "Are you even close to Warren or Emma?"

"Come now guys," Jean spoke up. "That's a rude thing to ask."

"But if you _must_ know, Robert," Emma replied. "Forbes magazine has ranked Warren at ninth in their September issue, While Kordel has been listed twenty-first alongside the Mars Family."

"Mars Family?"

"Their fortune primarily is derived from candy and pet food, Mr. McPherson," Kordel answered, clearly upset about the White Queen answering the one question he hates to no end. "Their companies make Snickers bars among their many brands. And to answer your next question, that same issue ranks the White Queen at fifth for the third straight year along with Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises."

"Wow! I didn't know you were rich Secret Agent, dude!" Jubilee replied as she slipped his right arm over her shoulders. "_Or so ruggedly handsome._"

"_**JUBILEE!"**_ Several members of the X-Men admonished.

She looks from one side of the table to the other slowly. "Don't take this the wrong way, Richie Rich, but this time _you look like Lockheed._"

* * *

_End of Chapter Eight_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	9. Chapter 9

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
**_Chapter 9  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

_So the rest of the luau went like… _

_...Well, __**it went.**_

_ Kini kept punishing her kāna kāne for another course or two and yes, I picked up a few pointers for later in life! ;)_

_ Then it's on to our new call signs._

_ This chapter begins with Kewalaka. Begin flashback. Fade to black…_

* * *

"_Computer. Access log files,_" Kitty commanded the Danger Room computer. "_Program: Brawler 1, Unarmed._ Sort fastest five completed times, ascending order, holo overhead display.

Instantly the danger room became a mega-sized monitor that would put the local 3-D IMAX in White Plains to shame.

* * *

**Program:**  
Unarmed Close-Quarters Combat Simulator.

Fastest completed times, Displayed in ascending order.

**Opponent(s) **_**by Biosignature;  
Time;**_

**5.** _Rasputin, Piotr**  
7:12.40**_

**4.** _Lee, Jubilation & Parkman, Cyrus**  
7:12.36**_

**3.** _Monroe, Ororo & Summers, Jean**  
7:11.16**_

**2.** _Logan**  
7:10.31**_

**1.** _Nichols, Kordel**  
7:10.30**_

* * *

_**"DAMN!"**_ Bobby exclaimed.

"Told ya," Remy rubbed his fingers together and took two dollars each from Bobby, Angelo, Juno and Sam.

"_Gosh!_" Sam exclaimed. "I sure hated not believing my sister!"

"I know what you mean, Sammy," Kitty replied, smart enough not to bet against anyone named _Gambit_, but not believing Remy's story. "I've never seen anyone come close to Logan's time, let alone beat the best time on the first ever attempt!"

"Jubes said this jura is tough, but **fuck!**"

_So, this means the rest of their story-_

"De gospel truth, mon ami!"

"Who does this rich-assed flatscan think he is, Captain America!"

"No, Bobby. But that's 'cause Captain America ain't never been or gonna be, _no low-down stinkin' Red Sox fan!_"

They turned to find the President's son at the Danger Room entryway. "And in the months since the day we posted those times, _he's gotten better!_"

"How do you get better than Captain America?" Sam asked. "He's the hero all other super heroes look up to!"

"President Dad ordered SHIELD to have Cap train him, **PERSONALLY!**"

_**"DAMN!"**_ The five of them exclaimed in unison.

"G-Man's a boy scout, Gumbo Jr. But ain't no one like _**THE**_ Boy Scout."

Logan's gruff voice, as well as the smoke from one of his favorite cigars, announced his arrival. "I've known Little Boy Red, White & Blue since I bumped into him in Lowtown during the Second World War. Now your babysitter may have guts enough to fend off a legion of Skrulls, but he ain't in the same league with Cap. Besides he's been a Mets fan ever since he found out the Bums bailed on Brooklyn."

"I guess there _**is**_ no accounting for taste," Cyrus responded. "_Even in a legend._"

With this pronouncement from the President's son, the Danger Room door opened and the rest of the X-Teams filed inside.

"**Computer,**" Kitty ordered. "_Run program:_ Camp Fire-Delta."

The Danger Room changed from its bare metallic façade to a large nighttime summer camp bonfire, complete with theater-like seating made of logs before the flame.

"Now _**THAT'S**_ cool!" Stewart remarked to his cousin.

"Oh yea! It's just a shame we ain't got marshmallows because we couldda made s'mores."

"Well if you ask me, I'm sorry I didn't bring my goalie lid," Jay remarked as he pointed to a faded sign that read _'Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake.'_ "'Cause Jason is in the slasher flick!" then he begins to mimic the horror movie killer's breathing.

"Just remember, Iakona Voorhees," Alea chastised. "You're nothing a right cross can't cure! Now all of you behave or none of you are gonna be around for the sequel!"

"Thanks to everyone for coming this afternoon," Jean told everyone as they began sitting before the large bonfire. "It is a tradition that we, as a group, christen our new students with their codenames.

"There are several reasons for this, the most important of which is your safety. Whenever you are out there as a team, refer to yourselves by your codenames. It is to safeguard your most important asset besides yourselves, your identity."

Then she gave an impish little grin. "_But who's to say we can't have a little fun helping you guys out during the process!_ Hence I am proud to begin, The Generation X _**NOM De DOOM!"**_ Suddenly the bonfire flared high in the Danger Room sky.

_Maybe Jay was right,_ Stewart thought to himself. _This scene could use a B-Movie hatchet man right about now, non?_

"I heard that!" Jean replied aloud. "So that makes you the first up! **Stewart MacKenzie,** _front and center!"_

The rest of the Gen X students heckled him as he made his way to the front of the bonfire before the entire group.

"Lad," Sean called out from the seats. "Just like at the Academy, we're going to ask you to please give a small demonstration of your mutant gifts."

"Pas de probléme, Monsieur Cassidy. _Bonjour mesdames et messieurs!_ My mutant cadeau is the ability to turn things to ice, _observer!_"

Suddenly it began to snow in the Danger Room. _"Joyeux Noël!"_

"Okay everyone, what would be an appropriate codename for young Stewart?"

"How about _'Icelad?'_ " Bobby suggested.

_"Sacre bleu! C'est une blague ou quoi?"_

"Dat mean no, Bobby," Remy translated for him.

"How bout _'the Sno-Cone Canadian!'_" Jubilee offered up.

"Right next to a serving of _'hell no,'_ and a side order of -"

"Stewart!" Alea scolded.

"What? All I was going to say is what Jay would say in the same situation."

"I _**KNOW!"**_

"Maybe this would be better is we refrain from the frozen crap aisle, homes."

"Great idea, Angelo," Nathan replied. "So I'm going to say; What's wrong with '_Yoink?_'"

"The point, Nathan, is to separate who you are as a person from who you are when you have to use your mutant abilities in public."

"Then what's Wolverine's lame excuse?" Jason asked bring most of the room to laughter.

"Two words ya _**SMART ASS!"**_** SKINT SKINT**

"One word _**YOU DUMB SHIT!**_" The trademark click of a switchblade was easily heard in the Danger Room.

"_**CHILDREN!**_" Alea stood and addressed both of them. "If you two can't behave I'm going to give the _**BOTH OF YOU A TIMEOUT!**_"

"That might frighten your man, hot shot," Logan sneered pointing a threatening claw at Alea. "But I'd like to see you **TRY!**"

The room went quiet with this threat, but the Hawaiian knew nothing if she didn't know how to handle a brawler. "**IN **_**NO**_** WORDS!**"

Suddenly Logan retracted his claws, spit out his stogie, and began to spit and cough violently with both hands around his own neck.

**"UNQUOTE, **_**HÛPÔ!**_**"** Alea replied with a satisfied grin as she high-fived Nathan.

**"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, GIRLIE!"**

"What did you just do, Alea?" Kitty asked.

"She made his cigars taste like battery acid."

"How did you know that, Nathan?"

"Well, Kitty, that's how I stopped my chaw habit before it really got started."

"Well, I knew she could take 'em," Rogue replied. "Atta girl!"

"If we could get back on track, everyone," Ororo spoke up. "How does the name _'Rafale'_ strike you, Stewart?"

"What's a raffle?" Bobby asked. "Is that Canadian for frostbite?"

"It mean _'harsh wind,'_ Bobby," Gambit answered.

"I'm down with that," Nathan replied.

"Me too," Jason added. "I think it's cool!"

"It suits you Kewalaka. And it's French so I say take it!"

"'_Rafale?'_" Stewart lamented. "_Cela me plaît!_"

"Very well, _'Rafale,'_" Jean called out. "All in favor?"

"**AYE!"** Rang out. "Opposed?"

"_Nay!"_ Jubilee called out. "What? I still like 'the Sno-Cone Canadian!'"

* * *

"Rafale"_ then conjured up and tossed a snowball at Jubes._

_**Rafale.**_

_ Well I like it, too! Next up was the Big Fella!_

_ Once Nakana was called to the carpet, Jean called us to order and the brain trust began anew…_

* * *

"-and my mutant ability is absorbing the strength of things I touch."

"Kinda like that Crusher Creel jerkoff?"

"Kinda, Ms. Rogue, you see when I absorb a silver dollar, I don't turn silver."

"So _'the Absorbing Kid'_ is out I take it?" Kitty offered.

"NO DUH!" Stewart replied.

"Well, tell us more about yourself, Mr. McPherson," Dr. McCoy suggested. "Where do you hail from? For example."

"I'm from the Prince William Sound of Alaska, just South of Anchorage, Doc."

"What about _'The White Eskimo?'_"

"I'm not an Eskimo, dude!" Nathan told him. "And the Native population in the region refers to themselves as Yupik and Inuit."

"Well what's in Alaska, Nathan?" Cyrus asked. "We'll use something that reminds you of home."

"You mean besides snow, blizzards and moose? Well, there's the old Hodge Building, the Portage tunnel, Denali National Park, the glaciers of the Chugach Mountains-"

_What about _'Blizzard,'_ mate?_

"I don't know, Jono," Stewart answered. "That doesn't go with his mutant cadeau."

"Not to mention reminds me of cold, homie. How about _'Northstar?'_"

"Jean-Paul from Alpha Flight might want to have a few words with you over that one, bub."

"How would you like _'Glacier'_ as a codename, Comrade?"

"I don't know, Peter. _'Glacier?'_"

"It suits you very well, Nathan," Paige offered. "Big, strong, imposing-"

"Don't forget slow as molasses running uphill, Hayseed!"

"Thanks for that important contribution, Jubes."

"Like, don't mention it, Big Guy!"

"I believe that it is as fine a codename as any, Mr. McPherson." Agent Nichols spoke up.

"Okay, '_Glacier'_ has been nominated." Jean offered up. "All in favor?"

"**AYE!**"

* * *

'Glacier.'_ I still don't know, Daddy. _

_I mean, it doesn't mean anything about his kãhuli makana._

_But, if we called Nakana the Absorbing Man, Thor might show up hopped up on mead and start with that thunderbolt stuff._

_Two down…_

* * *

"Thank you _'Glacier,'_" Jean told the Alaskan. "Alea Kaulalona, _come on down! You are the next lucky contestant!_"

"If we don't like her nom de guerre," Stewart asked. "Does she still get to keep the washer-dryer set?"

"No _'Rafale,'_" Jean replied making sure to use his new codename to help them get used to them. "But when you all get back to the Academy, _you'll get the home version of our game!_"

_Nice comeback, Jean!_ Alea sent to her telepathically.

_Thanks, Alea._ Jean replied. _I'm learning._

_"Aloha awakea!"_ she addressed the group before her. "I also have telepathy as well as kino lele. My kãhuli makana is the ability to turn into molten lava. _**Ahi hele ke me ia'u!**_"

With those words, the Hawaiian teenager transformed into living liquid fire.

"Hey, Chia! Do that thing with the grande shank!"

"You got it, Angelo! _**Pahi kaua ka Pele, hele mai a hiki ku'u lima kuhikuhi!**_"

The broadsword of lava appeared in her hand and she displayed her prowess with the molten blade.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen, and _I'M ICEMAN!_"

"That's what I said!" Jubilee exclaimed. "Well, except for the _'I'm Iceman'_ part."

"Alea," Ororo addressed the Hawaiian. "May I ask you what those phrases you spoke mean?"

"Haven't you rumbled with Johnny and Ben?" Bobby asked her. "She's saying _'Flame On!'_"

"Does it hurt being that stupide?" Rafale angrily replied. "or are you trying to rig les Jeux Olympiques Spéciaux?"

"Yea, Can someone smack him before Jay and I make a dash to that side of the room?" Glacier's requested which was obliged by a winged slap to the forehead by Lockheed.

"Thank you, Kalekona! You have great taste in friends, Pōpoki," Alea told Lockheed and Kitty as her flame died down. "But to answer your question, Ororo, The first phrase translates _'Fire walk with me.'_ The second phrase, _'Sword of Pele, come to my hand,'_ summons the sacred weapon from the grasp of _Pele_ Herself, the Goddess of Fire, Volcanoes and Dance."

Raising his hand, Alea could not help but to call on Paige's polite older brother.

"I know this may sound obvious," Sam offered. "But how about _'Volcana?'_ Miss. Alea."

"_Nein_," Kurt answered. "If memory serves correctly, that sounds like a _bengel_ we once faced, Samuel."

"Hey, Alea," Cyrus called out. "if Pele was born of fire, what about _'Phoenix?'_"

"Cyrus," Jean replied pointing to herself. "Phoenix is **TAKEN**!"

_Sorry about that, but I thank you for the effort, Kulo._

_ Anytime, Alea!_

"How about this name, Miss. Kaulalona," Kordel offered. "_'Firestorm,'_ I believe, is the only logical choice for you."

"Why would you use the term _'logical'_ Agent Nichols?"

"If you were to see her fly, Ms. Braddock," He answered simply. "I know you would agree."

Several of the room's telepaths reached out with their gifts, and noted strong thoughts and images of Alea in flight.

Experiences from Monet, shows the battle skills and aptitude she witnessed firsthand.

Images supplied from the misunderstood young man who has given her his heart detail the spiritual bond she exhibits when she soars where only the winged would dare.

Thoughts from the pair of cousins she loves as brothers show the unbridled passion she expresses when she takes to the sky.

Reminiscing, the young woman's memories exhibits her first and frightening experiences with her newfound ability, then to the sheer ecstasy she enjoys sharing the same gifts that her much beloved mother, Laka, once enjoyed. Pure love connecting mother and daughter demonstrated each and every moment spent in flight.

* * *

"Yea, but have you ever seen the Thing stuff the Human Torch in a trash can? That's funny!"_ Drake interjected wrecking that train of thought!_

_So motion carried and passed._

Firestorm_._

_If Makuahine were still here, do you think she would have approved?_

_I hope so Makuakane, because I like it. When you go to visit, would you ask her for me?_

_**Thanks daddy**__._

_And speaking about prayer, guess who was next to spin the wheel…_

* * *

_End of Chapter Nine_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	10. Chapter 10

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
**_Chapter 10  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

"Please describe your abilities to us, Lad," Dr. MacTaggart asked the young man standing before the bonfire.

"Think Sebastian, Moira," Sean answered for Jason. "but as you can see he dresses with the lights on, unlike Shaw." Laughter from most of the X-Teams filled the room.

"So I am to assume you merely just a brawler, young man?" Psylocke asked.

"Not '_JUST'_ a brawler, Braddock," Glacier answered. "But he does have a right hook that is as powerful as a thunderbolt from Thor."

"_Simon_," Angelo was forced to agree. "I can vouch for that, Homes."

"Perhaps learning more about the young man would greatly help avoid monikers related merely to fisticuffs," Charles suggested.

"You mean _'Knuckles'_ is out already!" Jubilee exclaimed. "Aw man!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jubes," Alea countered. "But I couldn't allow that one to happen anyway."

"Well then," Ororo spoke up. "What kinds of interests to you have, Jason?"

"Other than hockey, Ororo," Alea answered. "he's a raconteur."

"What is a raconteur?" Angel inquired.

"It means _'storyteller'_ Mr. Worthington," Kordel answered.

"Alea's studying for her SATs," Rafale answered. "But Jay enjoys retelling légendes de Greek and Norse mythology."

"Mythology?" Jubilee inquired.

"Yea, you know, gods and monsters, heroes and destiny, tasks of strength, feats of courage, quests of valor, and stuff like that there."

"Mr. Delano," The professor asked. "What would you surmise would be your favorite narrative in which you share with others?"

"There are two stories he tells better than the rest, Professor Xavier," Glacier replied. "_The Tale of the Tyrfing Sword_, and _The Quest for the Golden Fleece._"

Jay nodded and had a look on his face several telepaths knew meant he was experiencing a most precious recollection. Reaching out with their abilities, many of them saw a vivid memory of being told the fabled chronicle of his namesake for the very first time. Suddenly the image blurred, and the voice of a Hawaiian interrupted the memory.

_I cannot let you access that!_ Alea told the other telepaths. _Those memories are __**OFF LIMITS! EVERYONE GET OUT!**_

"I vote for _'Aesop!'_"

"You would young Bobby," Hank replied.

"What about _' Mjölnir'_ mien freund," Kurt recommended.

"What's a _' Mjölnir,'_ Kurt?" Cannonball asked.

"It's the hammer of Thor, Sam." Paige answered for her brother. "How about _'Ares,'_ Jason?"

"What be an _'Ares?'_" Gambit asked.

"The Greek god of war, Monsieur LeBeau."

Jason just shook his head slowly at the suggestion.

"What about _Achilles,_ homes?"

"No way, Ange!" Alea answered. "Everyone will be gunning for his ankles!"

"Yo, Jay," Cyrus spoke up. "what about _'Argus?'_"

_"'Argus?'"_

"He was the guy who built the ship that went after the Golden Fleece, Sammy."

"That's a good one, Kulo!"

"Oui, that one makes the most sense."

"I agree," Nathan added. "All in favor?"

**"AYE!"**

* * *

_ I know what you are would to say about not letting him get a word in edgewise, but when I told them that your plan would work a second time, Kewalaka & Nakanaela jumped on board. Thanks again daddy!_

_ And if you were wondering, Jay simply turned to Jean and says; _"I'm glad we had this conversation."

_ Now that Jason has been openly associated with his fate, I shall pray to all the Gods, be they Olympian, Asgardian, or Hawaiian, that once he begins the gallant expedition for his Golden Fleece, that we get commissioned to serve on his bridge crew, cause he's gonna need more than a thermos-full of Medina's magic hooch to slay the dragons keeping him from his destiny._

_and finally, the First Kid…_

* * *

"…Okay, Sugah, we know that ya'll gots the same powers as the Swamp Rat. But what Ah wanna know is how good he's learnin' ya."

"Gotcha, Rogue. Remy, _I'm gonna need a target!_"

Gambit takes out an unlit cigarette holding it in his left hand, the President's son called up a six of diamonds from the deck in his pocket. Bringing the card to his lips, he kissed it softly, bent his hand at the wrist, then the charged projectile sailed to Remy over the head of seven members of the X-Teams, grazing the Winston in his grip, lighting it with the kinetic energy of the tossed card before it harmlessly exploded away from the group, then Remy took a long drag.

"May I remind you there is to be no smoking in the Danger Room, Remy," Dr. McCoy stated.

"_On it, Doc!_" Cyrus called up an eight of clubs and with a flick of his wrist, flung it toward the same target. The uncharged card grazed the lit cigarette, extinguishing it.

"What be I tellin' ya, chér," he replied. _"I tink dis boy be a naturél."_

Jubilee, who had her hand raised since the President's son made it to the front of the fire pit, looked like she was going to burst.

_I'm going to regret this aren't I?_ "Jubes," Cyrus asked aloud. "do you have a _**GOOD**_ suggestion?"

"I'm tellin' you! _**'GAMBIT, JR,'**_** DUDE!**"

"I'm telling you! _**HELL**_ to the _**NO!**_"

"What about _'Claymore,'_" Stewart suggested. "But spelled with a 'K.'"

"I don't know, Raf," he replied. "_'Klaymore.'_"

"What about _'Cinder,'_ Kulo?"

"_'Cinder?'_" The President's son gave it a test drive.

_I got one, what about _'Detonator,'_ mate?_

Cyrus rubbed his chin, turning all three over in his head.

"I say, go with _'Gumbo 2.0!'_ It's like **AWESOME!**"

"It's more like, _**AWE FUL!**_"

"Why don't we poll the beautiful, intelligent people of our studio audience," Jean suggested.

"Great idea, Jean!" Argus replied. "Yoink, Nuff, Drake, y'all got to get to gettin'!"

_**"JAY!"**_

"Moving right along, _'Klaymore?'_" Thirteen hands rose. "_'Cinder?'_" Thirteen hands rose. "_'Detonator,'_" Thirteen hands raised.

"A tie. Well, Sweetie is there one you have a preference for?"

"Not really."

"Okay, like I have just one more left," Jubilee called out.

_**Hurray!**_

**CYRUS!**

_What? You were __**ALL**__ thinking that too!_

"I say, like, why don't we try one that we already know? _'Kilowatt.'_"

Several heads nodded at the suggestion.

"What does _'Kilowatt'_ signify, Cyrus?" Kitty asked.

"I was given that nickname from my Uncle Jake, 'cause I'm a reliever who could turn up the juice in the late innings. _Just ask Jay!_" he added with a smirk.

_**ROTTEN LITTLE SACK OF -!**_

"I heard that, Jason!" Jean said aloud.

"_**WE**_ heard _that_, Jean." Glacier said as Firestorm slapped Argus upside his head.

"We have a motion for '_Kilowatt_.' All in favor."

"**AYE**!" the group voted _almost_ unanimously.

"Okay, Kiddo, Kilowatt it-"

"**Motion for veto!**"

"_Who asked you?_" Cyrus replied.

"May I remind everyone who does not already know, that Kilowatt is the Codename the United States Secret Service uses for young Mr. Parkman!" Agent Nichols spoke up from the back row. "Though the true link between the Academy and the Institute remain a closely guarded secret, several persons outside the First Family know Cyrus is enrolled in Snow Valley."

"I was under the impression all those concerns were taken care of under Executive Order 84220," Kitty asked. "I thought any issues were to be classified to safeguard National Security?"

Kordel looked sharply over to Jubilee.

Jubilee looked around the room. "First of all, Secret Agent, Dude, _I'm innocent!_" leading to a loud fit of giggles. "Second, that one looks like Petey in his tin can suit."

"To be truthful lad," Sean spoke up. "I was the one who told what I knew of that document to, Mora."

"And I was the one who told Kurt and Kitty," Dr. MacTaggart answered.

"And I asked Logan to get me a full copy of the order, Agent Nichols," Kitty explained.

Shocked at this latest revelation, Kordel then turned his gaze to Logan. "And _how_ did you obtain a copy of a _**TS/I Classified**_ Presidential document, Logan!"

"First of all!" **SKINT** "Don't ever eyeball me like I'm one of your students! I ain't scared of you or your guns, G-Man! And second, you'd be amazed what you can get from Dum-Dum Dugan for a case of Jack Daniels and three crates of hand-rolled Cubatabacos!"

"And besides I used to be with SHIELD," Kitty explained. "Nick allowed me to retain my Level-7 Clearance."

"And just so we're all showing our cards, you might like to know Oz has a copy of it too, Lariat."

Agent Nichols did a double take to the President's son. "_**Explain!**_"

"Did you know that Signals Watch put a new STU-10 unit in Andi's room for her birthday so she can do her homework and keep up her classmates Facebook pages and Twitter feeds?"

"Yes, I am was aware of it, Cyrus. _Wait_! What have you done with and _**to**_ it!"

"_'Your honor I would like to plead the Third, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Amendments!'_" Cyrus quipped, leading to a roar of laughter.

_"What's the Third Amendment?"_

_"It keeps the government from forcing homeowners to house military personnel in private residences, Sam,"_ Paige whispered back.

"Well since there is no more point to the phrase _'TOP SECRET'_ anymore!" Kordel said clearly upset, _yet totally defeated._ "Executive Order 84220 is a Homeland Security Presidential Directive; Commissioned by the President, it established _'an Executive office level fact-finding Special Interagency Task Force'_ chaired by the First Lady, to learn the '_truth_' behind Mr. Parkman's kidnapping and _'related events'_ as they were told to the First Family by the Director. Because the _'truth,'_ even such as written, would have ramifications that would place elements of National Security in jeopardy, 84220 was enacted to make all information concerning the kidnapping, rescue and all subsequent pertinent information about him, _**classified ******__TOP SECRET/INACCESSIBLE_!

"The document also includes the _'official'_ cover story, that Mr. Parkman is attending a private military academy under an assumed name, whose mailing address is a SHIELD Signal Brigade Office in Oklahoma City. The Massachusetts Academy is identified only as a private boarding school in Western Massachusetts, while the Institute is listed as its _'Prime Campus.' _

"The only positive outcome of that document is that because it is not specifically known when or which school Cyrus is in residence, at any time, either can be declared _'federally secured grounds'_ under United States Code Title 18, Section 3056 (a) (2) by any named member of the Order's Task Force."

"Which, as the Task Force's Executive Secretary, includes you?"

"I _was_ there for most of those events, Ms Pride. My concern, ladies and gentlemen, is that is any links, leaks, or gossip, could force the issue to the surface, the Secret Service has squashed most of the stories about the matter."

"Except for Flemgate, Lariat!"

"But that _**WAS**_ a bunch of lies, lad!" Sean reminded him.

"'_Flemgate?'_"

"Remember that little punk I told you about who got us busted at the mall, Sammy?" Jubilee replied. "The photos he took of 'Watt in handcuffs ran in the National Inquirer."

"And considering the stories Jubilee tells of this groups exploits-"

"Which stories, Kordel?" Moira asked.

"The ones that starts, _'When __**I**__ was with the X-Men…'_"

A large groan came from many in the group.

"But Agent Nichols," Paige asked. "is it not true that when a Secret Service protectee's codename is publicly known, it is officially changed?"

"May I ask where you acquired that information, Miss Guthrie?"

"An old issue of Time magazine."

_I must've missed that issue._ "You are correct, Miss Guthrie, but the First Family's codenames are not compromised.

"You know," Cyrus began. "Oz has access to an _UNtracable_ Facebook account and can _'accidentally'_ post some _'Top Secret'_ intel, and it _'could'_ get leaked to Chanel 5."

"_**All right!**_" Agent Nichols conceded defeat, again. "I'll withdraw my veto motion! Everyone _**HAPPY**_ now?"

"Ecstatic, Secret Agent, dude!"

_I've trained on how to face AIM, HYDRA, and to stand up to the Hulk without fear,_ He pondered. _But these kids WILL __**BE**__ THE DEATH OF ME!_

_You knew the job was dangerous when you took it, 'Ãkena Keneka!_ Alea replied.

_Please do not be so upset, Agent Nichols,_ Monet offered. _You just need to find an outlet to relieve stress._

_May I suggest the Danger Room program __**Brawler 1**__, Kordel,_ Psylocke offered.

_Kordel has already attained the best time on record for that program, Elizabeth,_ Charles answered.

"Moving along everyone," Jean brought then back to order. "as motion is passed and carried, Welcome, _'Kilowatt!'_"

"Thanks, everyone, but it's 'Watt to my friends!"

* * *

_ You know, makuakane, I really feel sorry for 'Ãkena Keneka. It's bad enough he has a tough job, but throw all of us in the mix, and __**Ohooie!**_

_Kulo told us how badly he was shot during his ordeal, and even Wolverine admits he's the toughest man he's met since Captain America himself, but as much respect as he's earned fighting with the X-Men, he hasn't gotten it from everyone, but unlike Jay, I think it's because he's the 'New Guy' just as much as we are. Not because he isn't a mutant, or doesn't deserve any._

_I wonder if this kind of stuff happened to Professor Xavier when the varsity team was a bunch of cadets._

_Then we all got up to leave…_

* * *

"Hey! Ain't yous guys forgettin' somthin'?"

"Like your grammar perhaps, Jubilation?"

"She means there is still one more codename to dole out, Emma," Jean said.

"Special Agent Kordel Nichols," She called out pointing to the spot to her right. **"FRONT AND CENTER!"**

_On your feet, Rich Man's Son!_ the voice in Kordel's head ordered. _You have already tasted object humiliation. Five minutes of ritual humiliation will do no further damage to your psyche!_

"'_FIVE'_ minutes?'" Jean remarked as he made his way down. "Boy you ARE new!

"Okay, just to recap Kordel's history with us," She continued. "He's a ten year veteran agent of the Secret Service, since he was still in high school. Played hockey at Boston University, was instrumental in the Parkman incident. Specially trained by SHIELD and now is an instructor at the Academy while serving as Kilowatt's Secret Service bodyguard. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Dat he rich like Courtbouillon?"

"I _almost_ forgot that, _thank you,_ Remy!"

"À votre service, chér."

"Okay, I'd like to know something," Bobby asked. "If he's a norm in a roomful of mutants, who, in case you guys forgot, have to bust in and out of high-level security government facilities all the time. He's protecting who from _**WHO**_, exactly?"

Suddenly a five of spades popped from under Iceman's seat.

"He's protecting me from me!"

"Dat's ma boy!" Gambit boasted with pride. "Dôn take non merde from de like o' him!"

"Mr. Parkman! That was totally _**UNCALLED**_ for!" _But I thank you in any case!_

_I'll forward that for you 'Ãkena Keneka,_ Alea replied to which Cyrus _'apologized'_ to Drake, with a wink to his bodyguard.

"Now, what would be a fitting codename for Kordel?"

"_The Two-Gun Millionaire!"_

"_The G-Man!"_

"_Special Agent Mega-Bucks!"_

"_The Billion Dollar Gunslinger!"_

"_The Silver Spoon Shooter!"_

"_**Three minutes, eighteen seconds, Jean,"**_ Kordel whispered.

"Go ahead and keep the audacity of hope alive, Kordel," She whispered back. "It shows the kind of fiber you're made of."

"So does taking a bite out of _a bran muffin!_" he replied through a painted-on grin as the B-Movie hero names continued. "I already feel like I have been chewed up and spit out."

"Suck it it up, rookie," She whispered behind a large smile. _"Stop acting like a chump!"_

* * *

_Ok, so they ARE treating him like a newbie, makuakane! I guess Jay IS right about having to earn your respect in every aspect, let's hope he can keep it with this bunch!_

_ So after the laundry list was FINELY exhausted, the whole group was getting in their seven giggles…_

* * *

"Anyone else?"

"I have one, Jean," Kilowatt called out. "_'Lariat.'_"

"Aye, lad," Sean added. "'Tis a fine choice for you."

"What does, '_Lariat'_ signify, Kordel?" Scott asked.

"_**Everything."**_ was his reply.

"May I inquire as to how you acquired that moniker, my friend?"

"The Ghetto Butterfly, Dr. McCoy," he answered.

It was oblivious as to the impact the choice was, even to those who did not hear its story. Jean, getting a vibe as to just what that name means to him, simply called out for a vote;

"_**AYE!"**__  
_

* * *

_End of Chapter Ten_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
**_Chapter 11  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

_... And with that last vote, the six of us were christened into Generation X._

_ Now I think I know what it's like to crack a $150 bottle of Dom Perignon upside a Destroyer, makuakane._

_So after Jean was subjected to … I'm telling you dad, if Iakona even THINKS he can get me to do that WILLINGLY OR OTHERWISE! _

_Well after that, we were working on our homework for the next hour or so. Kewalaka and Nakanaela are almost finished with their Creative writing assignments, and Iakona well, you know his answer for that, but Kewalaka thinks he knows a way around that little dilemma._

_As two bells sound on first Dog Watch, we were all called into a lecture hall where Doc McCoy, Ororo, Betsy, Kurt, and Agent Nichols were on the lecture platform…_

* * *

"Whilst tomorrow's training secession will consist of ability specific mentoring," The Doctor cleaned off his reading glasses. "We felt it best to utilize our first group session working on your fighting skills."

"Though it is not our intent to make you experts in any specific form of marital arts," Psylock continued. "You need not master any specific form to be an exceptional warrior."

"Ja. I for example use the skills I acquired as an acrobat to keep opponents off balance and utilizing mein ability to disarm opponents as apposed to simply beating them senseless."

"Yea, but don't forget, Elf. Sometimes it's fun to just beat the snot outta most scumbags!"

_**"Jubilee!"**_

The students turned in their seats toward the resident wisecracker in the back row. "See! I told you 'Watt! Don't they all look like Secret Agent, Dude! His arrival that day was, like, a date with destiny!" Getting a laugh secession from the students.

"I told ya homes," Angelo whispered to Nathan. "This chiquita's got a 7th degree black belt in mouth karate!"

"I had a date with destiny once, _**THE BITCH STOOD ME UP!"**_ leading to another roar of laughter.

_**"IAKONA!"**_

"And Jay is an Gold medal verbal-pugilist himself!" he replied.

"If we may be allowed to continue," Ororo brought them back to the business at hand. "While many of our teammates are in meetings to prepare for tomorrow's sessions, we shall split you up into small groups. The propose of this evening's session is to gauge your level of self defensive abilities, not including your mutant gifts. We shall evaluate your skills and areas you will need to improve or concentrate on.

"After receiving your grouping, please change into comfortable workout clothes and report to your assigned room in one-half an hour to begin. Kordel if you please."

"Thank you, Ororo," The Secret Service agent consulted a clipboard and read off parings of students and their mentors and as their names were called out they filed out of the room to change.

* * *

_… So as the Joint Chiefs of the X was in yet another session prepping for tomorrow, I changed into my workout suit then met Kulo in the gym, where Remy and Betsy were waiting. Betsy had twisted herself in an advanced Yoga pose; while Remy was… well he __**IS**__ named LeBeau._

* * *

"Ya know cher, dat pose hurt de Gambit jus' to watch, but I wouldn't mind if you be tellin' how to untie dat knot in case I come across some strange femme in distress one day, non?"

"I'll make you a deal, Mr. LeBeau," Alea said as she began her stretching routine. "I'm a Navy brat, I'll show you how to untie knots on the condition you don't give dating advice to Stewart or Nathan."

"Oh, come now, Petite! De Gambit a venerable _library de l'amour_. It be a crime for this knowledge not to be passed to the next generation, yes?"

"Oh I forgot! There was a call for you earlier. _1977 wants their bad pick-up lines back!_"

"Come on, Alea!" Cyrus responded as he was stretching his back. "That's just Remy being Remy!"

"Be that as it may, young one," Betsy unfolded herself and settled into a scorpion pose. "Some women would feel otherwise, for instance, the name _'Rogue'_ comes to mind."

* * *

_ Don't get me wrong, daddy. He's a good guy, but think back to what happened the last time the Big John docked in Brooklyn?_

_ Yea, another wannabe lady killer with a Cajon accent who thinks that butter can't melt in his mouth, and this low-rent lothario is gonna see if __**I**__ can defend __**myself**__!_

_Tell you what, if you got a phone call before noon Saturday, I've knocked this hüpõ out, just like that Firstie from Baton Rouge._

* * *

"Thank you for joining us this evening," Kitty Pride was sitting on the floor with four other mutants, Lockheed at her side. "Ororo and I are going to evaluate the three of you on your fighting styles, so Paige, Jonothan, Stewart if you will all stand we will do a few warm up exercises, before we begin."

* * *

"Okay youngins, tall dark and Russian is gonna help little ol' me to figure out how well y'all can do the bare knuckle square dance. Now we all know Monet is super duper strong and Nate over here can turn himself as tough as a rhino's kneecap. So they asked me and Petey to work with y'all, 'cause we have been known to take a haymaker or three. So even though they wanna see how well y'all can duke it out without yer powers, everyone felt it'll be safer if you powered yerself up, Nate."

"I left my luck coin in my room, I'll be right back!"

"Don't fret non, Ah gotcha!" Rogue dug her hand into her jacket pocket and displayed several coins. "Okay, lemme see, Ah got a penny, two dimes and this cool-lookin' Euro nickel Ah picked up in Finland, so pick yer poison and lets mix it up!"

* * *

"Danke schön for meeting Logan and I in the dojo. We know the drei of you have ausgezeichnet fighting prowess, but let us see what you know. I have put up the heavy bag and brought some sparing pads and gloves for you all so you do not harm yourselves. So if Angelo and Jason will put on the heavy sparing gear, we will begin with Jubilation."

* * *

_ Since you didn't get that call I promised, forget what I said about Gumbo being JUST a lady killer! That is just a disguise for Don Juana beat the crap outta some chump! He's Kulo's mentor ;) but he's sure not too shabby with a Bō staff! Then there is Betsy who is in a word… _

_**DAMN!**_

_Kitty told me she used to be a fashion model back in Europe so I thought she'd be soft, but I never met anyone so fast, skilled or graceful since makuahine, and this knockout knocks out bad guys for fun and profit!_

_**Oh, who am I kidding! The X don't give a hoot about the profit! I wonder if she knows the hula?**_

_But the biggest surprise has to be the CIC's lei aloha!_

* * *

"I am very impressed, Cyrus," Psylock added notes on his ability on a clipboard.

"As am I, Kulo," the Admiral's Daughter told the President's Son. "Clearly there is more to you than everyone here thinks."

"Dat be an understatement, Petite!"

"May I inquire where you studied?"

"You see, guys, Oz's granddad was a well respected _sōke_, or headmaster, of a well respected school back in Kobe, but he refused to teach me 'cause I'm a _gaijin_, that means foreigner in Japanese. So while he was teaching Oz, I was getting second-hand lessons on the down low.

"Every day we would go through yesterday's lesson. Recess, lunchtime, after school, weekends. When I left for DWEEB-Vill, we set up a webcam hook-up on a secured server. Now since I transferred here, I've been using bandwidth through the SitRoom, and Oz is using a thoroughly Phreaked out Secured Transmitter Unit Malia Obama used to use to check her Facebook page!"

"So you don't spar with your Secret Service bodyguard?"

"HELL no! I could never trust any of those other Double-O Zeroes! Besides, Lariat doesn't even know I know, you know? The only time I really, REALLY wanted to beat someone up, Lariat got to him first, though I did give him a _**parting shot**_ the day I left Dullswell."

"How well can you handle yourself in a tussle, Kulo?"

"Well there is this Danger Room Program that Wolverine likes-"

"The one Jubilee keeps talking about, right? Something about a bar rumble?"

"Oui, Cheri, de peu de joker and le président du petit garçon hold the fourth best time against a bar filled wit thirty pissed off bikers, an' in jus over seven minutes and twelve seconds. But not everyone here know dat tidbit 'cause de Gambit be workin' a tidy little hustle on Secret Agent man's time being better than de big bad Wolverine. Which it be, so I tink de boy be in very exclusive company, non?"

* * *

"This dance recital ain't tellin' us shit, Elf! You guys take all those workout tampons off! If ye wanna know how well someone can throw a punch. Make 'em throw the fuckin' punch! Since the new guy thinks he's hot shit 'cause he's strapped with a razor and his girl is a mind driller, let's see if he's as good as his hype. Stand right here and let's see how hard _you can hit __**me!**_ Stand and deliver, rookie!"

"_Oh, shit!_" Jubilee and Angelo whispered to each other. _**"This is gonna be good!"**__****__  
_

* * *

_End of Chapter Eleven  
_

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


	12. Chapter 12

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part six "A 12-Page Letter"**_  
**_Chapter 12  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey**._

* * *

_That's some brilliant moves, mate!_

"He ain't kidding, Stewart," Kitty noted that about his skills. "I've never seen that style before, except for… _Nah_, you don't have the Snidely Whiplash-mustache."

"Excellent, young man, that is exceptional form."

"I agree with Mr. Rasputin, you have outstanding fighting style, Nathan."

"No foolin' sugha, where'd ya'll learn to scrap like that?"

"_Nos mères nous ont appris. _Our mothers taught us, Paige."

_You're kidding right, Stewart?_

"Non, Jono. Our grand-père was a Général de Brigade in the French Foreign Legion stationed in the Ivory Coast, when he retired to Lévis, just outside Ville de Québec; he opened a école de formation pour savate boxe française. French Kickboxing. Since our Grandparents only had jumelles identiques, he taught our mères throughout their lives as well as…"

"…My father, Miss Rogue. He learned French Kickboxing from my granddad, that's how my parents met. My mom was an amateur Savateuse champion then lateraled to Taekwondo and even qualified for the Beijing Olympic team for Canada, my dad ended up being her sparring partner until he turned pro."

"Turned pro?"

"Pop was a former World Light Heavyweight Kickboxing Champion, Donavan _'The Kodiak Krusher'_ McPherson. His Championship belt was in half my baby photos! When they retired they became bush pilots and wilderness guides. While we were growing up they taught us everything we know…"

"… Boxing, fishing, hunting, wilderness training. Camping with Oncle Donnie and Tante Joséphine was better than tout ce que l'on puisse imaginer! Then enter L'Amiral et de sa fille. Admiral K and his daughter, Jono. We met them when they had just transferred to the American Navy base on Kodiak Island where …"

"Well, you have heard of the boy who was raised by wolves, Remy? Well you are looking at the girl raised by seals!"

"Seals?"

"Navy SEALs, Kulo. Dad was stationed at NSWC, where SEALs get cold weather survival training. He was just promoted to first-star Rear Admiral and, well makuakane being makuakane, arranged for me to be trained in the stuff they don't teach the Black Shoe Service. He wanted the Admiral's daughter to be able to fend off the cliché club 'trolling swabbie, without burning them to a crisp or frying their brain cell.

"Then I met the boys and, well makuahine and makuakane raised me to share everything with my friends, so we traded more than a few shiners between the three of us!"

"How does Jason fit in your unique family dynamic, Alea?"

* * *

_ Psylock's question made me want to peek in on Iakona._

_ **Remind me to stop doing lôlô things like that, Daddy!**_

* * *

"Hold still,Logan!" Dr. McCoy implored his friend. "It will be noticeably easier if you refrain from growling and fidgeting!"

"I thought all his huesos were dipped in Adamantium, homes?"

"It is freund Angelo," Kurt explained. "But alas the human nose does not contain any bone material. Why did you not inform us that you were skilled in muy Thai, Jason?"

"Because no one wanted to _ask_ me! The Wolverine-in-bitch clothing, here… well, '_thought_,' for lack of a better word, that I was hiding behind the Tyrfing Sword and the telepathic princess! Shit," he addressed Logan. "You've got to cancel that correspondence course in the **_FORCE_**_, Chewie!"_

"That was a bullshit move, Jay!" Jubilee scolded him. "Sucker punching Wolvie like that!"

"First of all it was a spinning elbow smash, _emphasis on **the smash!**_ Secondly, when the fuck did you start to act so naïve! You **_NEVER_** give anyone who wants to throw _chingazos_ the first shot!"

"While it pains me to admit it, Jubes, _he's right._ You never give a _puto_ an even break!"

"Well paraphrasing of the great PT Barnum. **_STOP WIGGELING AROUND, LOGAN!"_**

"What's the matter, bub?" Logan attempted to sound, gruff but his nose squeezed shut made the effect comical. "Afraid the _bad man_ was gonna rearrange your pretty face?"

"Something you should have already figured out on your own," Jay eyes traded strings of pure malevolence with the feral mutant. "If you are going to waste your precious time to raise your fists in either fear or anger, **_ALWAYS_**_ be ready to kill or die._ You simply never know if the other guy's reason to throw down is enough to think the same thing!"

"That sounds like a lesson from _'The Art of War' junger mann._"

"My momma never read Sun Tzu, mister. _Come on, suck it up **old timer!**_ Think of England!" he continued to follow the injury with insults. "Don't act like you haven't done this before, or that I might _not_ do it again in the near future!"

Angelo snickered which led Logan to growl in his direction.

"Hold still, Logan! I almost have it-"

A sickening crunching sound filled the dojo as the doctor reset Logan's broken nose. "There you are, my friend. Good as new!"

"Ida know, Hankster," Jubilee appraised the 'after' profile of her former wingman of mayhem. "Before it was kinda bent up, now it's leaning to the right a smidge." Leading Logan to snarl at the two of them.

"I believe that will conclude the appraisal segment of our program this evening, young lady and gentlemen," Dr. McCoy looked to his pocket watch for effect. "Students, you are each dismissed to clean up before we all sit down for supper. Please do not worry about replacing the used gear, Logan, Kurt and I shall secure them, so please hurry along!"

"If I didn't know- _anything_," Jay offered up. "It would seem you are trying to protect him from me."

_No, Ikona. He's protecting _you_ from **ME!**_

"Hi ya, Island Gal," Jubilee greeted the disembodied voice of the Hawaiian, proving she was broadcasting the threat to the whole room. "been eavesdropping long?"

_Long enough to know this was **BOTH** of their faults, Jubes!_

"So whatcha gonna do to these _vatos_, chia?"

_Oh, I got something in mind for Ikona, Ange, don't you guys worry 'bout him!_

Even Kurt and Hank could not contain their snickers at that.

"What about Wolvie?"

"That girlie ain't got the guts to try something with me!"

_After what happened in the Danger Room, this afternoon, I'm all out of ideas. What do you think, **JEAN**?_

_I, on the other hand, know **just** how to handle him, Alea! Promise to take notes?_

**_Oh yea!_**

* * *

"As Ah was saying, professor," Sam implored. "Ah never taught nothin' to nobody! Ah don't wanna be one to mess somthin' up, sir."

"Any more than your atrocious grammar, Samuel," Emma replied in her usual bitter, bitchy remarks. "Charles, I am given great pause about this decision as well as to allow-"

"We have been over this arrangement at great length," The professor hated the fact that the White Queen was a stubborn perfectionist. But the one thing he has come to admire about the Academy's Headmistress was her stubborn quest for perfection in herself as well as those who would teach her students.

"I have heard the arguments, they may lack formal teaching experience, but that is exactly the reasons why they are best suited to assist these students. The point what I am trying to bring about is to aid the students in more of a tutoring prospective, a non-structured approach. Samuel knows how to fly in combat as well as formation, he learned through trial and error, not within the pages of an aircraft operator's manual. He can help to point out, as well as to relate to, mistakes in form as well as function, to aid the others that would be there as well.

"Samuel," He addressed the young man with the same warm expression that everyone in the room has come to know when he was about to coax greatness out of uncertainty. "I understand that your reservations to this task is that you are unwilling to fail the students as a teacher, but if you may remember in the seventh grade your need for an algebra tutor, you were uncertain, but you did know the right formulas, but Shelly Watts explained it in a matter that made more sense to you and your grade went from a D to a solid B. You need not be a flight instructor to show them how to fly."

"But Ah'm afraid to make a mistake that will hurt-" The young man was interrupted by Nightcrawler who appeared with a muffled _'bamf'_ sound and the smell of brimstone

"If you will all excuse me, heir Professor, everyone," Kurt apologized as he appeared. "Hank, would you accompany me back to the dojo, if you please?"

"Certainly, Kurt. If everyone will excuse me." And the doctor left the professor's office with Nightcrawler.

"Twenty bucks says Wolverine tied Skin in a knot," Bobby whispered to Warren.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance to Sam, Charles," Kordel spoke up from behind the group for the first time. "I have had the unique experience of having to learn how to teach something I know well for the first time. If you will allow me, I can help you to help others."

"That is a grand idea," Moira chimed in. "Thanks for your help, Kordel. You should accept his offer, Sam."

"Ah'm not so sure, Moira," he replied with large, timid eyes. "Ah mean, no offense, Mr. Nichols, mah sister told me you're a good teacher and a good man an' all, but do you know how to fly?"

"First of all, no offense taken, Samuel. Second, my intention is to teach YOU to help someone else who can. You never taught others the subject you have the most experience in. Ten weeks ago I did not know how to teach the subjects I studied for four years. I am confident we can help each other out."

"You see, Sammy, that worked itself out," Jean added. "So both of you can work out a game plan to help you with your students so no one gets hurt."

_Jean!_ Alea's voice entered the Phoenix's thoughts. _I'm sorry to bug you in your meeting, but can you jump in here and help me take care of a little situation in the dojo?_

Alea then sent what was happening in the other side of the mansion; _"Come on, suck it up **old timer!** Think of England! Don't act like you haven't done this before, or that I might **not** do it again in the near future!"_ The sound of Angelo snickering echoed over Jason's insult of Logan's-

**_Broken nose?_**

"_…or worse!_ If you will all excuse me for a moment." She got up and calmly walked out of the room.

"_Unquote,_" Kordel stated as he pointed at the office door closing. "That is exactly the situation I plan to help you avoid."

"How do you know what happened?"

"I am a highly trained observer, Samuel. Besides, I believe I have already had a staring role in the scene she had left to deal with. And I will accept your bet Mr. Drake, at one hundred-to-one odds _Logan_ was injured," He reached into his pocket and extracted a large billfold, then laid a hundred dollar bill on the table before Iceman. "My one hundred dollars _each,_ to your one. Only of Samuel will accept."

"Come on, Sam!" Bobby implored his friend. "I mean if the Prof, trusts him so can you, besides, I'll cut you in some of that two grand!"

"Ah'm still not sure, Mr. Nichols, Ah'm not convinced this can help."

"_'Mr. Nichols'_ was my father, Samuel. It is Kordel to my friends. I will tell you this; If the President and First Lady of the United States of America trust me enough to teach their son, your sister and nine strangers Economics and Creative Writing." _Not to mention letting Gambit teaching Kilowatt to use his powers!_ "I truly believe you can give me the benefit of the doubt."

"What do you say, to Kordel's proposal, Samuel?"

"Well, Professor, mah ma and pa both voted for Cyrus' pa, so okay, Ah'll give Mr.- Ah mean, Kordel a try."

"Thank you, Samuel, I appreciate your confidence."

"Now that the issue is settled, I will adjourn this meeting so we may all freshen up before we all sit down to supper with the students, I believe the choices made were Mexican and Chinese cuisine. Thanks again to you all for your input and patience."

Kordel was as usual the first to the door and held it open for his friends to exit. Bobby waited until most of the teams exited then approached the federal officer in the hallway.

"Thanks for that, buddy. Sam's a great guy. Brave as they come, but he was raised a true Kentuckyfarmboy, where you were raised in Boston. It's like the song, _'he's a little bit country while you're a little rock 'n' roll.'_"

"To be honest, Mr. Drake, the only true difference between the two of us is that Sam was raised in a small town in the country by his hard working mother and father alongside his loving family where they learned manors, respect, and ethical values that they cannot easily dismiss. Whereas I was born in a big city, the hub of the universe if you will, orphaned at five, raised by hired help and had to learn ethics and values by being the opposite of what I was learning at home. There is nothing wrong country or rock music. I point to Charlie Block as my example, he is as country as Johnny Cash, and as rock 'n' roll as, well, _Johnny Cash_.

"And since you brought up the music metaphor, as far as 70s music goes, Mr. Drake, I never really cared for Donny and Marie duets."

As they were walking down the hall they found Jean sitting in a chair, Scott standing next to her.

"So, what's happening, Jean?" her husband asked.

"Logan gloated one of the students into punching him in the face, Dear."

"So," Bobby sat down next to Jean. "What else is new?"

"Jay broke his nose with an elbow strike!"

"I thought all his bones were coated in Adamantium?"

"Aside from the ethmoid bone, the human nose is comprised mostly of cartilage, Mr. Drake." Kordel informed him. "They did not know Mr. Delano is trained in muy Thai, Jean?"

"I guess not." Bobby replied.

"And I guess I just received my first dividend from the X-Men. Mr. Drake will be investing twenty dollars in this evening's meal, Scott."

"We have to do something about this, quickly."

"Do not worry, Scott," Kordel told the X-Men leader. "I am sure Miss. Kaulalona can deal with her very significant other more effectively than a detention session can."

"I was referring to **_Logan,_** Kordel."

"_I, on the other hand,_" Jean said aloud as well as telepathically. "_know just how to handle him, Alea! Promise to take notes?_"

* * *

_Which I did, Daddy! I love this list, but not as much as Logan will. ,) As we finish up and head out to shave, shower, shine & shampoo, we are gonna sit down with everyone in a second for dinner. This is gonna be a **L-O-N-G** chow call._

_ Well, this is where I have to end this letter, makuakane. I remember māmā's rule of only writing twelve-page letters home, so while I seal this one with a kiss, I get to start another one! ;)_

_ To give you a preview, tomorrow we're going to break into our mentoring groups, and I get to fly a training hop against six bandits!_

_ Wish me Good Hunting!_

**_Me ke aloha pumehana maia mâkou pâkahi âpau,_**

**_Alea_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

_End of Part six_

Part Seven of the "BMOC" Series "_**Evil Dreams Sweet Nightmares**_" will be posted Starting next month.

**_©David D. Amaya 2011_**


End file.
